The Tales of Fairy with No Wings
by Sakusha Kyouai
Summary: Chapter 2 up. Tahukah kau peri tak bersayap? Itulah aku.../ Re-edit from Sensei onegai / Shonen ai/ remake from Chooteisha Yori/ Sensei Onegai
1. Chapter 1

"Anda benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan," ucap seseorang sambil menggebrak meja. "Bagaimana bisa anda menyuruh anak saya memata-matai sang pembelot penyembah ular itu! Saya akan kesana."

"Kushina, hentikan! Kau sedang mengandung. Kekuatanmu tak mencukupi," ucap Tsunade berusaha menghalangi anak murid kesayaangannya.

"Anda sama sekali tak membantu. Biarkan saya tetap pergi!" Kushina langsung meggunakan idᾱ untuk menghilang dari hadapan sang pemimpin Dunia Atas.

Beberapa kilasan kejadian menghampiri ingatan Tsunade membuat wanita yang biasanya selalu tampil segar ini merengut dan tercenung. Setelah semua kejadian ia malah mengorbankan murid kesayangannya . Hatinya benar-benar panas. Tentu saja ia tak mengetahui ternyata anak dari murid kesayangannya belum mendapat izin. Yang ia ketahui tugas mata-mata itu tak akan berdampak sebesar itu karena beberapa orang kepercayaannya ikut juga mendampingi tanpa diketahui. Namun ternyata semua malah berubah menjadi keadaan yang kelabu.

* * *

**The Tales of Fairy with No Wings**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei, onegai **** Chooteisha Yori**

**[ | Romance & Fantasy | Alternative Universe | OOC | Slash | Shonen-ai | Yaoi | ]**

* * *

Enam tahun pun berlalu.

Seorang pemuda memasuki sebuah yayasan sekolah. Rambutnya kuning keemasan, terlihat sedikit berantakan, wajah manis dengan bola mata berwarna biru sapphire, ia menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam senada dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi dasi berwarna dongker, tak lupa sepatu kulit berwarna hitam membaluti kakinya. Setelah mata remaja itu menelusuri seluruh gedung depan sekolah itu dengan langkah pasti remaja tanggung itu memasuki halaman sekolah untuk memulai hari-harinya yang penuh rintangan baru di sana.

Beberapa kali matanya berkedip menatap sekolah itu, wajahnya yang manis itu menunjukkan keraguan yang nyata. Beberapa kali ia memundurkan langkahnya saat memasuki gerbang, namun berkali-kali juga dia mencoba untuk maju.

"Selamat datang Namikaze-_sama_," tegur seseorang yang suaranya tak asing baginya. 'Huh tak ada jalan untuk mundur ya?' pikirnya.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Oi.. oi... Hakate-_sensei_ datang dalam sepuluh menit. Ayo duduk!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang baru masuk. Di tangannya terlihat sekumpulan kertas. "Katanya kerjakan soal-soal ini sambil menunggu kedatangannya," terang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang selalu dikuncir ini sambil membagikan kertas yang telah ada di tangannya kepada seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu.

"Ck... _Mendokusa_i...," gumamnya langsung menuju bangkunya di pojok kiri belakang begitu selesai membagikan kertas soal.

"Benarkah Shikamaru? Tumben sekali si tukang telat itu datang cepat," ucap gadis berambut pink sinis seakan-akan tak percaya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan malas menuju bangkunya.

"Ya," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu singkat kemudian menumpu wajahnya malas pada tangan kiri sambil membaca lembaran soal. Terlihat sekali kalau dia terpaksa mengerjakannya.

"Sa...sakura-chan, _ano_... Ja-jangan begitu. Hakate-_sensei_ pasti si-sibuk," ucap seorang gadis manis berambut hitam sepinggul menenangkan gadis berambut pink yang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Seperti biasa Hinata-_chan_, selalu baik ya," goda Sakura kalem melirik Hinata.

"Ahh, bu-bukan begitu Sakura-_chan_. _Gomen_..," sahut gadis bernama Hinata yang langsung menunduk. Wajahnya menunjukkan rona merah muda.

"_Ne_..._ne_.. Sakura," panggil gadis berambut kuning sepinggul yang dikuncir kuda. "Aku dengar kelas kita akan ada _sensei_ baru."

"_Hontou_? Benarkah?" teriak gadis bercepol dua terkejut. Ia langsung menengok ke arah belakang, tempat temannya duduk. "Pria atau wanita? Ahh, aku berharap itu guru pria tampan yang muda," tanya gadis itu semangat.

"Oi Tenten, pelankan suaramu. Ini kelas, bukan aula," suara tegas pemuda berambut sepunggung dan bermata lavender terdengar dari samping gadis itu.

"Neji-_kun_.. kau cemburu, ya?" tanya Tenten menggoda. Ia melirik Neji sambil tertawa tertahan

"Huh... Kau terlalu berimajinasi berlebihan," ucap Neji ketus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Menurut data yang aku dapat, _sense_i kita itu...," ucapan Ino mengalihkan perhatian siswa di kelas namun terputus ketika seorang pria berambut perak membuka pintu.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Yo _minna_, _ohayou_," sapa pria berambut perak itu malas sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Secara keseluruhan tak ada yang menyolok dari guru laki-laki ini. Kemeja berwarna abu-abu dipadu dengan celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam kecuali satu hal yaitu masker yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, Kakashi-_sensei_," jawab siswa siswi itu serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru lulusan _University of Konoha Excelent_," terang Kasashi-_sensei_ singkat. Mendengar _University of Konoha Excelent_ suasana kelas kembali ramai. "Hei kalian tenang dulu. Namikaze-_sensei_ silahkan masuk."

Pandangan seluruh siswa seolah tersedot pada sosok yang berdiri pintu kelas. Sosok yang benar-benar menarik perhatian siswa di kelas itu hingga tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bisa berkata-kata. Bisa dibilang sosok itu jauh dari harapan mereka, yang mengharapkan guru pria yang tampan dan berkarisma. Sosok itu malah terlihat seperti seumuran dengan mereka. Guru baru itu benar-benar terlihat sangat muda. Apa Kakashi-_sensei_ tak salah membawa orang? Mungkin itu yang menjadi pertanyaan setiap orang disana. Bahkan guru baru itu terlihat agak _manis_. _Bishohen_kah?

"Oi Tenten, menurut data yang aku dapat dia baru berumur dua puluh tahun tahun lho," goda Ino melirik Tenten yang tak berkedip menatap guru baru itu.

"Ssstt diamlah Ino, kau jangan bicara keras-keras," bisik Tenten malu-malu karena ketahuan menatap ke arah _sensei_ baru itu intens.

Di tengah keheningan itu sebuah suara wanita memecah "Hakate-_sensei_... dia benar-benar guru kita?" tanya Sakura menuntut tak percaya. Tangannya disilangkan ke dada dan matanya memandang remeh ke arah guru baru itu. "Bukankah dia masih seumuran seperti kita? Jangan bercanda, _baka_!"

Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ ini sepertinya memiliki sikap sedikit keras dan mungkin agak...err kurang sopan.

"Hai..hai ... Sakura," Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sudah mulai marah. Sebagai guru yang mengajar cukup lama kelas unggul yang satu ini, ia cukup mengenal sifat-sifat setiap orang di dalamnya. "Kau belum mendengarkan dia bicara kan? Setidaknya biarkan dia memperkenalkan diri," lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. " Hah anak-anak remaja sekarang terlalu kritis," gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Namikaze-_sensei_, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu," ujar Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil mendudukkan panggulnya pada kursi.

Guru yang yang sendari tadi berdiri di pintu kemudian masuk ke kelas. Selanjutnya dia mengeluarkan spidol dari tasnya dan kemudian menulis sesuatu di _whiteboard_. Selesai menulis sang _sensei_ muda itu membalikkan badan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu,_ _minna_. Nama saya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal!" sapa _sensei_ muda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu semangat. "Untuk perkenalan sebenarnya saya lebih senang menggunakan sistem tanya jawab karena saya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan bicarakan. Mungkin dengan teman-teman bertanya akan membuat kita lebih saling mengenal. Jadi silahkan mengacungkan tangan."

Secara mengejutkan hampir semua siswa dan siswi mengacungkan tangan Sedangkan yang tidak mengacungkan tangan hanya beberapa orang yaitu Hinata yang bingung antara apakah ia harus mengacungkan tangan atau tidak, Shikamaru yang duduk di pojok kiri sambil menguap berkali-kali dengan posisi tangan kiri masih menupang dagu, Neji yang sibuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Shikamaru, pemuda gendut yang sibuk mengunyah-nguyah sesuatu(?), pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di baris ketiga nomor dua dari kiri yang hanya menatap kosong ke papan tulis dan seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku ketiga dari depan sebelah kanan. Wajahnya menghadap jendela, menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya terhadap apa yang terjadi di kelas.

Naruto tertegun sesaat namun kembali bibirnya kembali melengkung. "Sa~ sa~ ternyata banyak sekali yang ingin bertanya. Kalau begitu saya membatasi tiga pertanyaan. Untuk pertanyaan pertama, silahkan gadis bercepol dua yang duduk disana." Naruto menunjuk kearah kanannya, sang siswi yang duduk di dekat jendela luar. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan kehadirannya sejak awal masuk.

"Na-nama saya Tenten, _sensei_," ucap Tenten malu-malu.

"Tenten-chan, silahkan bertanya," balas Naruto seadanya.

"Ano...," wajah Tenten memerah hingga terlihat sedikit kepulan awan di kepalanya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah karena merasa tenggorokannya kering. "_Sensei_! Se-sekarang umur anda berapa tahun!" suara Tenten yang tercekat akhirnya lepas juga. Pertanyaannya terdengar seperti teriakan yang tertahan.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Semua siswa dan siswi yang berada dikelas itu langsung menatap Tenten intens.( Yah kecuali orang-orang yang cuek diatas). Dalam hati mereka masing-masing langsung mengacungkan jempol pada gadis yang ahli beladiri itu. Pertanyaan yang membebani mereka sejak awal _sensei_ muda mereka itu masuk ke kelas mereka.

Ino langsung mengeluarkan gadget yang sepertinya berteknologi terkini dari tasnya untuk mencatat jawaban dari sang _sensei_. Sakura tanpa malu-malu langsung mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke arah Tenten.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan kembali menyapukan pandangannya pada semua siswa siswi yang kini menatap tajam padanya. Ketika dia akan menjawab pertanyaan tadi Ino langsung memotong.

"_Gomen_, _sensei_. Saya tahu ini tidak tidak sopan. Sebelum anda menjawab pertanyaan..." matanya menatap Naruto tajam. "Saya harap anda juga memberi sedikit penjelasan tentang riwayat pendidikan anda. Dari penampilan anda entah mengapa saya tak yakin anda adalah seorang guru."

Kakashi memutar matanya. Dilema kelas unggul. Pikirannya melayang saat pertama kali masuk ke kelas itu. Dia saking malasnya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal dari siswa siswinya terpaksa ia langsung masuk ke pelajaran dan memberikan kuis yang tidak ia rencanakan. Haa~aahhh, tanpa disadarinya ia telah menghela nafas berat untuk sekian kalinya.

"Namamu?" tanya Naruto menatap Ino tanpa melepaskan lengkungan senyum dibibirnya.

"Yamanaka Ino, _sensei_," jawab Ino lugas.

"Terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya Tenten-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian sekaligus. Tapi saya tidak suka menjawab dengan jawaban simple saja. Saya akan memberikan sedikit yah, mungkin kuis. Siapkan diri kalian. Yang bisa menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu saya akan memberi dia bonus bertanya kepada saya tiga kali."

Naruto mengedarkan senyumannya kepada seluruh kelas. Matanya tertuju pada siswa siswi yang (sepertinya) tidak tertarik terhadap semua tentang dirinya. Ia sedikit membenarkan sikap tubuhnya sebelum bersuara.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Ini mungkin terdengar simpel tapi kecepatan dan ketepatan kalian dalam mencerna kata-kata saya, sangat dibutuhkan," Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Saya masuk sekolah dasar _Konoha Elementary Private School_ pada umur lima tahun saya tamat setelah lima tahun pada sekolah menengah pertama di _Suna Young AuBerge Wohnlich_ saya menyelesaikan studi dua tahun dan sekolah menengah atas _Ame Briliant_ saya masuk ke kelas pertama dan masuk ke kelas akhir pada tahun ke dua di perguruan tinggi saya masuk kelas tahun pertama dan meluluskan beberapa pelajaran tahun kedua pada tahun kedua saya menyelesaikan mata kuliah tahun ketiga dan keempat dan pada tahun ketiga saya menyusun skripsi dan lulus. Jadi berapakah umur saya sekarang?"

Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengatupkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya selanjutnya memulai hitungan.

Seluruh isi kelas langsung menunjukkan wajah panik. Berusaha menghitung cepat. Suasana kelas cemas menimbulkan kesan panik. Suara riuh rendah mengisi ruang kelas.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Tujuh belas tahun," jawab Shikamaru masih dengan muka malasnya dan pemuda yang berada di bagian kanan baris ketiga bersamaan.

Kontan saja kelas yang tadinya ribut hening.

Naruto memberikan tatapan khusus pada dua orang yang telah menjawab pertanyaannya serempak.

"Benar sekali. Wah-wah seperti yang saya janjikan masing-masing dari kalian mendapat tiga bonus pertanyaan. Hm, harus menjawab enam pertanyaan ya? Cukup banyak juga. Jadi apa yang akan kalian tanyakan emm...,"

"Shikamaru...," sambung pemuda berambut nanas itu malas.

"Uchiha Sasuke...," jawab pemuda yang duduk di bangku ketiga itu.

"Yap Shikamaru-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kalian ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Naruto pelan. Anak-anak satu kelas langsung menolehkan kepala mereka bergantian antara Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Oii _baka_, awas kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan bermutu aku jambak kau setelah jam istirahat nanti," batin Ino dan Sakura menatap tajam Shikamaru yang kini menguap.

"Tidak terima kasih, saya tidak berminat untuk bertanya saat ini, _sensei_," jawab Shikamaru kemudian menguap.

"Hn," sahut pemuda Uchiha ini sambil menatap sebentar mata Naruto dan langsung melempar pandangannya keluar jendela.

Bola mata berwarna biru itu membulat namun ia telah menduganya.

"Eheem.." suara dehaman mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Dia nyaris melupakan keberadaan orang itu di kelas.

"Sepertinya saya harus menginterupsi acara perkenalan kalian. Karena saya masih ada jam di kelas lain saya akan permisi dulu Namikaze-_sensei_," ucap Kakashi cepat kemudian mengaruk kepalanya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Terlihat di wajahnya ia tak ingin lama-lama tertawan dalam kondisi yang sepertinya bakal panjang ini. Jelas-jelas pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi siswanya ini sangat mampu menguasai keadaan. Keberadaannya tentu saja tak dibutuhkan.

Naruto sepertinya merasa bersalah pada guru yang baru saja keluar itu.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Sepeninggal dari Kakashi, Naruto langsung menanyakan pelajaran sebelumnya dan langsung melanjutkan pelajaran. Bahkan ia juga memberi beberapa _hadiah cantik_ berupa beberapa soal pada para siswa barunya.

'Ah, apa mereka tak mengenaliku?' gumam Naruto melirik Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tangannya masih sibuk menulis beberapa soal.

"Saya tunggu jawabannya dalam tiga puluh menit," ucap Naruto begitu selesai menulis soal yang langsung disambut riuh oleh seluruh kelas. "Silahkan lihat contoh soalnya di buku pegangan. Bila ada yang sulit jangan segan-segan bertanya, ya!"

"_Sensei_... ini tidak adil, kami baru saja mencatat contoh soal dari sepuluh buah buku sumber. Mengapa kita tidak diberi waktu istirahat sih?" keluh Sakura kesal yang disambut dengungan suara setuju.

"Kerjakan dulu semampu kalian, pergunakan waktu sebaik mungkin," jawab Naruto tanpa lupa tersenyum. Nyesss. Senyuman sang _sensei_ terlihat indah bak mentari... Entah mengapa serentak siswa-siswi disana membatinkan hal yang sama. 'Cantiknya~~ Kita semua suka _senseiii_!' dan beberapa batinan senada. "... dan jika ada pertanyaan atau ada soal yang tak dimengerti, jangan malu-malu bertanya, OK!" sambung Naruto lagi sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya (yang entah kenapa ada seperti muncul bling-bling).

Setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir semua anggota tubuh siswa dan siswi yang lemas langsung membara. Namikaze-_sensei_ sepertinya jam pelajaranmu yang tenang akan berakhir.

"Yaaa!" jawab mereka bersamaan. Naruto tersenyum puas. Namun senyumannya menghilang ketika melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Tentu saja ia tak melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke sekolah ini.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap langit menerawang. Sesekali terlihat ia menghela nafas panjang. Di depannya bertumpuk soal-soal yang tadi dikerjakan oleh murid-muridnya. Beberapa siswi yang yang tadinya mengerumuninya satu per satu pergi dan akhirnya dia bisa menikmati kesendiriannya

"Namikaze-_sensei_, bagaimana hari pertamamu? Anda terlihat tak bersemangat," sapa Kakashi yang kini duduk di samping meja gurunya. Sebuah bangku delah diseret.

Naruto tersentak mendengarkan sapaan Kakashi, "Ah, Hakate-_sensei_. Anak-anak yang bersemangat sehingga agak menguras tenaga," jawab Naruto singkat tak lupa memberikan senym tipis. Ia tak begitu tertarik dengan pandangan Kakashi yang diam-diam memperhatikannya sejak ia datang ke kantor guru.

"Saya saat pertama kali kesini juga begitu, mereka bertanya ini itu. Hahaha, namanya juga remaja. Hal seperti itu wajar, kan? Dan sepertinya anda lumayan terkenal dikalangan siswa maupun siswi," ujar Kakashi yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja Naruto. Ekor matanya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Naruto mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

"Hmm," Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tapi saya tetap tak bisa mengalahkan popularitasan anda, Hakate-_sensei_." Naruto membalas tatapan Kakashi dengan tatapan tak begitu menarik.

"Yah seperti yang anda bayangkan Namikaze-_sensei_, saya akan melanjutkan memeriksa tugas. Semoga anda dapat menikmati hari ini." Mendapati dirinya agak menganggu waktu istirahat rekan kerjanya, Kakashi pun meninggalkan meja sensei muda itu dan kembali melanjutkan istirahat siangnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

'Menjadi guru di usia tujuh belas tahun bukanlah hal mudah. Aku salut padamu,' batin Kakashi kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang telah dilipat di atas meja itu.

Mata pemuda berambut kuning itu beralih kembali ke langit, "Gaara, aku tunggu kau di atap sekarang." Bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Jadi apa yang menyebabkan kau memanggilku," tanya pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja membuka pintu ke atap. Tanpa basa basi ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda yang sedang berbaring dan hanya mengenakan kaos dalam sebagai atasan sehingga memperlihatkan kulit berwarna tan yang eksotis dan bentuk tubuh nan menawan. Matanya yang dilingkari warna hitam, yang entah karena apa, menatap pemuda yang kini dihadapannya.

"Hari pertama yang melelahkan eh," ucap pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti cara berpikir mereka... maksudku Sasuke dan Shikamaru." Suara itu seperti tercekat oleh sesuatu.

"Fokuslah!" perintah pemuda berambut merah. Kini ia berdiri disebelah tubuh yang berbaring itu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pagar besi yang menjadi pengaman gedung.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa fokus Gaara? Aku, aku merasa bahagia, kesal dan marah disaat yang bersamaan," tubuhnya bergetar.

"Naruto..," Pemuda bernama Gaara kemudian duduk disamping guru muda itu. Tangannya merengkuh pemuda Namikaze itu dalam pelukannya. "Kau telah bersumpah pada ketua untuk merelakan seluruh ingatan mereka bukan?"

"Kehidupan peri ini membuatku sulit," keluh Naruto. Ia menyamankan diri dalam pelukan itu.

"Lakukan semua ini seperti kau yang bersemangat menyelesaikan kehidupan duniamu, Naruto," bisik Gaara pelan ditelinga Naruto. "Buktikan kau bisa melakukannya."

"Gaara, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan hentikan membicarakan itu. Aku tidak suka." Suara Naruto yang tadinya pelan berubah agak kasar. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mambuka matanya dan bangkit melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Selanjutnya ia mengenakan kemeja dan jas dan bergerak meninggalkan Gaara tanpa pamit.

'Selalu berakhir begini,' batin pemuda berambut merah menatap kepergian Naruto tanpa berniat menghentikannya. 'Kehidupan dunia ya?'

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Ha~ahhh, tanganku pegal-pegal semua... dasar _sensei_ baru brengsek!" maki gadis berambut merah muda kesal. Dirasakan seluruh bagian tangannya kaku dari pangkal bahu hingga ke ujung jarinya. Ia melakukan beberapa gerakan stretching. "Kenapa cuma wajahnya saja yang manis... Arrgg menyebalkan!"

Ruangan kelas telah kosong dari anak-anak kelas yang segera keluar kelas ketika bel berbunyi. Diantaranya mengikuti si _sensei_ baru itu seperti Tenten, ada yang ke kantin, toilet, perpustakaan, dan lain-lain. Hanya beberapa anak yang masih di kelas dan itu pun tak melakukan aktivitas berarti, contohnya sang ketua kelas Shikamaru yang tertidur di mejanya.

"Jangan terlalu mengeluh Sakura," kata Ino menenangkan. Wajahnya terlihat kalut juga. Tangannya sibuk mengotak atik gadget kesayangannya. "Ah dataku salah. Tak kusangka dia baru tujuh belas tahun. Sangat memalukan bagi seorang Yamadaka Ino. Semua data yang aku cari mestilah akurat 95 persen. Huh, aku tak terima! Akan aku cari tahu _sensei_ imut itu hingga keakar-akarnya!" teriak Ino bersemangat.

"A-ano," suara Hinata membuat Sakura dan Ino terhenti sejenak dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Ino menghentikan sejenak kesibukannya mencari data buruan barunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto yang langsung terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"A-apa kalian tak merasa a-aneh?" tanya Hinata lagi. Gadis berambut hitam legam dengan mata lavender itu memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Sesekali matanya melihat awas ke sekeliling.

"Apa? Apanya yang aneh Hinata-chan?" Sakura mulai tertarik memperhatikan arah pembicaraan sahabatnya yang pemalu ini. Sakura melirik Ino tanpa diketahui Hinata dan Ino pun mengangguk tanda bahwa mereka harus mendengarkan pembicaraan ini.

"Na-namikaze-_sensei_, di-dia, a-aku rasa memiliki aura yang ber-berbeda," ujar Hinata tanpa meninggalkan kegugupannya. Wajahnya menatap wajah Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

"Ah Hinata-_channn_. Ahh~ kamu imut. Si Namikaze-_sensei_ itu memang membuat hati kita merasa tenang. Ucapan-ucapannya selalu berkonotasi positif sehingga menimbulkan semangat. Tidak mudah tersulut kemarahan saat ada siswa yang protes. Dibagian ini aku salut padanya. Sabar pula. Sial, aku pasti akan membuat dia marah nanti," Sakura mengepalan tangannya. Sepertinya gadis putri tunggal keluarga Haruno ini terpacu semangatnya untuk melakukan hal-hal nakal.

"Toh kamu juga menikmati saat Namikaze-_sensei_ mengajarkanmu tepat di sampingmu. Aku perhatikan wajahmu bersemu merah saat dia sedang menjelaskan. Walau kau marah-marah tetap saja kan itu cuma pengalihan rasa malumu," sindir Ino telak. Dalam hati ia cukup iri dengan Sakura karena telah diajari langsung oleh _sensei_ imut itu. Kata-kata Ino sukses membuat Sakura dan Hinata(?) bersemu merah di wajah.

Sakura membuang muka ke samping, "Ja-jadi Hinata-_chan_? Jadi yang kamu maksud dengan aura yang berbeda ini bagaimana?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak melirik kearah Ino yang ia yakin kesal padanya.

Dan benar seperti dugaan Sakura, Ino langsung melirik tajam Sakura yang mengalihkan perhatian. 'Dasar curang,' batinnya

"E-eh..., ano... itu...," kata-kata Hinata terputus sampai disitu ketika bel bergema nyaring menyisakan beberapa pertanyaan oleh Ino dan Sakura yang kembali duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Lambat-lambat pemuda berambut raven berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia berdiri diam begitu mencapai halte. Suasana siang itu amat lengang sehingga tak banyak yang terlihat berlalu lalang di sekitar itu. Mungkin karena masih dalam waktu kegiatan klub. Sesekali terlihat pemuda raven itu melirik kearah jalan namun kemudian menunduk kembali. Namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelas.

Mereka berdiri dalam diam dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Tak ada niat untuk saling menyapa.

"Kau tak ikut klub, Uchiha" ucap pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir bertulisan kanji yang berarti 'ai' itu. Matanya menerawang ke ujung jalan.

"Sama sepertimu Sabaku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm," gumam Gaara. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan sudut matanya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku iri," bisiknya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh orang. Namun sebuah kata dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Iri? Mengapa?

Sebuah bis datang menghampiri membuat suara bisini sehingga menelan suara Sauke.

"Bisku datang," ucap Gaara tanpa menoleh. "Kau benar-benar beruntung, Uchiha," ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup bisa di dengar oleh telinga orang biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Bis yang datang telihat semakin menjauh. Pikiran Sasuke langsung dipenuhi pertanyaan. Mereka yang sebelumnya tak pernah saling menyapa, tiba-tiba saja Sabaku Gaara itu menyapa dan berbicara hal-hal yang tak ia mengerti.

Mengherankan.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo main," ajak seorang anak laki-laki padaku.

"Katakan padaku Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau tak tersenyum?" dia memukulku. Hei apa dia tak tahu kalau aku seorang Uchiha.

"Hei, hentikan wajahmu yang kaku itu. Ayo tersenyum," sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tanganku. Perasaan apa ini? Hangat.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ingatlah kata-kataku ini. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum. Kau akan tersenyum karena aku. Aku pastikan itu," jari telunjuk teracung ke hidungku. Apakah ini sebuah tantangan? Yah siapa tahu.

"Hei lihat, siapa yang selalu berwajah kaku itu? Bweee, dasar sok keren," Aku tak berwajah kaku. Kau saja yang terlalu ceria wahai mentariku.

"Aku salut padamu Sasuke-_kun_, hehehe kau bahkan menjadi sangat kuat, _my_ _flame knight_." Tentu kan? Aku akan menjadi kuat untukmu. Untukmu? Siapa kamu?

"Jangan! Jangan biarkan dia mati. Kumohon! Dia salah satu _knight_ kan? Kalian pasti bisa menolongnya!" Hei jangan panik, mana rasa optimismu ha? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tetaplah terbangun!" Hentikan wajah cemasmu. Akulah yang salah. Aku berusaha unuk terbangun, tapi tak bisa, ini terlalu gelap. Bodoh, ini semakin gelap. Mentariku.

Setidaknya aku bisa memberimu sesuatu, "Kenapa, kenapa kau tersenyum saat ini? Kenapa? Tetaplah hidup Sasuke! Hei kalian semua, bantu aku... jangan biarkan Sasuke mati!" Semuanya tidak apa-apa, biar semua resiko aku yang menanggungnya. Kenapa? Karena kaulah mentariku.

"Carilah aku Sasuke, aku menunggumu! Camkan itu." Aku ... aku... pasti akan mencarimu!"

Aku membuka mata. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu mendatangiku lagi. Sebuah senyum dari anak laki-laki yang seperti mentari. Kehangatan yang pernah hilang. Sesuatu yang seharusnya selalu ada disamping aku. Seseorang yang mengerti aku apa adanya. Menarikku dari dari rasa kalut dan kesepian. Mengapa aku bisa lupa. Siapa? Siapa dia? Kembalikan dia padaku. Aku pasti akan menemukan dia. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan dia kembali.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Clekk, sreeeet.

Pintu masuk ke sebuah kamar seorang pria bergeser. Terlihatlah kamar yang cukup luas untuk dihuni oleh satu orang. Di dalammya hanya terdapat beberapa barang yang malah memberi kesan anggun dan mewah. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size teronggok rapi dihiasi ornamen kayu yang disana tergantung kelambu warna biru. Dikiri dan kanannya tersusun rapi pula lemari berlaci yang berhias lampu tidur tak berwarna. Dibagian yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidur sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah meja belajar yang ukurannya sama seperti meja direktur dan rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi mencapai plafon.

Di balik pintu yang baru terlihat wanita muda yang mengenakan seragam maid berwarna hitam dihiasi renda-renda putih di bagian leher, pergelangan tangan dan ujung rok yang panjang semata kaki berdiri sambil memperhatikan jam yang berada tangan kirinya. "Sasuke-_sama_, sekarang telah jam 3 pagi," suara pelayan itu menggema di ruang itu. Merasa diacuhkan pelayan itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Di tempat tidur itu terlihat pemuda yang terbaring penuh keringat di seluruh tubuhnya. "Sasuke-_sama_, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Mata pemuda itu terbuka dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ditatapnya pelayan yang menatapnya khawatir itu. Kesadarannya belum sempurna tapi ia menyadari ia telah bermimpi lagi. "Hmm, keluarlah."

Sang pelayan membungkuk dalam sebelum keluar, "Ada lagi yang bisa saya lakukan Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. 'Aku memimpikan hal yang sama, lagi-lagi senyum itu,' batinnya

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan Konoha. Keluarganya adalah bangsawan Konoha yang telah dihormati secara turun-temurun berkat kepiawaian dalam mengelola bisnis Saringan Corp, sebuah bisnis yang telah mendunia dengan cabang dimana-mana. Dan ia kini telah dipersiapkan penjadi pewaris perusahaan besar itu.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak-rak bukunya, memilih beberapa buku dan kemudian membawanya ke meja belajar. Matanya kini mulai terpaku pada buku-buku yang ada di depannya. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit. Selanjutnya senyuman yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi mulai mengusik pikirannya.

"Ckk," mulutnya mengeluarkan desisan kecil. Mata hitam yang melayang kembali fokus terhadap buku yang ada dihadapannya. Sedikit rahasia kepintaran keluarga Uchiha adalah ketekunan dan kerajinan.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Ruangan luas yang terdiri dari meja makan yang besar berwarna krem lembut dikelilingi kursi-kursi dengan ukiran rumit menjadi pemandangan yang lumrah di keluarga Uchiha. Tidak terlihat tanaman hidup di rungan itu sehingga membuat ruangan itu terkesan polos. Di atas meja makan telah tersaji berbagai jenis makanan untuk sarapan yang disiapkan para pelayan berpakaian maid berwarna senada.

Di salah satu bagian telah duduk pria berusia lima puluh tahunan yang sedang membaca salah satu koran ibu kota ternama dunia. Tak jauh di sebelahnya duduk pula wanita dengan kimono modern berwarna biru tua bermotif ranting-ranting pohon sakura. Dihadapan si wanita telah duduk pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun yang sedang membaca buku tebal bertuliskan Manajemen Industri.

"_Gomenasai_, _tou_-_san_, _kaa_-_san_, _aniki_. Saya terlambat," suara berat pemuda yang berdiri di pinggir tangga sambil membungkuk dalam.

Pria tua itu mengangguk kaku, sedang wanita berkimono melambaikan tangannya, "Ayo Sasuke-_kun_, kemarilah."

Sasuke langsung menaikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke meja makan, menduduki bangku di sebelah pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke dengan _aniki_. Selanjutnya kegiatan sarapan pun dimulai.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Sasuke berdiri mematung di depan jendela dekat tempat ia duduk. Seperti biasa ia selalu datang paling awal sejak awal masuk ke Konoha Senior High School hingga kini ia telah duduk di kelas dua. Selalu sejenak setelah penjaga sekolah tentunya. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya ia selalu datang dengan berjalan kaki walau ia merupakan salah satu orang putra terkaya bangsawan Konoha.

Sreeek, pintu kelas terbuka lebar. Disana berdiri pemuda dengan rambut di kuncir tinggi. Memang Konoha Senior High tidak pernah mempermasalahkan model rambut apa yang mereka gunakan atau dandanan seperti apa selama masih memakai seragam, sekolah ini lebih mengutamakan prestasi yang diraih oleh siswanya.

"Oh, seperti biasa Uchiha. Kau selalu datang awal. Bermimpi buruk di malam hari ha?" pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kelas menuju tempat duduknya, menaruh tas dan kemudian duduk diatas meja belajarnya.

"Hm," Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya dari langit. Entah kenapa memandang langit membuat dirinya nyaman. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang telah lama hilang. "...dan Nara yang pemalas pun datang pagi. Sangat aneh bagi tuan pengantuk sepertimu datang awal seperti ini."

Sasuke mambalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Shikamatu yang menatapnya tajam. Melihat ia ditatap tajam begitu bibirnya bibirnya langsung menyerengai. "Bolehkah kutebak sesuatu Nara Shikamaru?"

Melihat lawan bicaranya telah menyerengai, mata Shikamaru pun menatap bosan pemuda dihadapannya. Dalam pikirannya telah terpatri kata, percuma saja melawan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tak bisa tidur karena sebuah mimpi buruk? Bodoh sekali," tebak Sasuke langsung dan menusuk.

Mendengar kata Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung tertunduk, "Sebuah mimpi yang terus berulang setiap malam selama tiga tahun ini. Sebuah mimpi yang selalu menghantui kita, seperti mengikat kita dengan suatu takdir yang kita tak tahu takdir apa itu. Aku benci untuk harus selalu terbangun pagi-pagi dan berteriak. Membuat otakku pusing karena harus bekerja ekstra, rasanya ingin mengistirahatkan otak ini untuk sejenak."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, entah mengapa kakinya kemudian melangkah mendekati tempat duduk si pemuda Nara itu.

"Malam ini aku bermimpi. Selulet yang lebih jelas dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Tak hanya senyum yang hangat seperti malam-malam biasa, tapi juga sebuah janji untuk kembali padanya," Sasuke kini duduk di bangku Shikamaru. Kepalanya menyender pada pinggang Shikamaru seolah tubuhnya tak mampu menahan beban di otak dan tubuhnya.

Shikamaru mendengar hal itu menaikkan alis kirinya. Sebuah perkembangan yang baru ia dengar setelah satu tahun pemuda bangsawan Uchiha selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Yah memang tak berbeda dengannya walau ia memimpikan adalah hal yang berbeda. Tapi ia dan Sasuke yakin mimpi mereka berdua berkaitan, dengan pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki senyuman yang indah.

"Hm, sebuah perkembangan yang baru setelah satu tahun eh? Apa ada yang lain?" suara Shikamaru terdengar seperti gumaman. Tangan kiri yang tadinya menggenggam tangan kanan berpindah ke kepala Sasuke, memberi usapan ringan sambil sesekali membelai rambut yang berwarna biru tua itu.

"Aku mati, Nara...," suara Sasuke tercekat sesuatu. Rasanya tenggorokannya begitu kering. "...dan aku tersenyum. Aku merasakan ada air mata. Aku merasa ada yang sakit Nara, disini dan disini," Sasuke menunjuk kepala dan dadanya.

Shikamaru tak membalas perkataan Sasuke, memilih diam mendengarkan. Tangan kirinya masih mengusap kepala Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kepalannya dan berdiri membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya dan berdiri kembali menghadap jendela.

"Namikaze Naruto itu aneh bukan?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya tak lepas dari langit. Tangan kanannya menumpu ke bingkai jendela dan tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela.

Shikamaru yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke langsung memutar otaknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa mendapat solusi sesuatu yang selama ini buntu. Ia turun dari meja dan duduk dibangku. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil tas yang ada di samping mejanya lalu mengambil buku dan pulpen. "Uchiha, sepertinya aku menemukan rantai yang terputus. Ini akan ku urus nanti," katanya sambil tetap menulis.

"Hn," jawabnya pelan. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke langit.

Selanjutnya tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar di kelas itu.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, sejarah dan mitos bukanlah hal sama. Jadi kusarankan kalian mencari perbedaannya dalam beberapa buku sumber dan kumpulkan papernya senin pagi di mejaku," ujar seorang guru wanita cantik berambut hitam bergelombang.

"Yaaa, Anko-_sensei_," koor siswa siswi tak ikhlas. Tugas yang ia berikan sukses membuat gumaman-gumaman tidak setuju para siswa.

Dan sebelum guru wanita itu keluar ia melirik pemuda yang kini memangkukan dagu di tangan kanannya, menatap papan tulis malas, "Shikamaru, pastikan semua anak mengumpulkan, tepat waktu,"

"Ckkk. _Mendokusai._, Baik _sensei_," pemuda itu langsung menguap. "Wanita cerewet. Setiap masuk selalu memberi tugas yang memusingkan," gumamnya pelan

"Semangat ya Ketua, hihihi," goda Ino yang kini bersender di meja Hinata. Matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari telepon genggamnya itu.

"Oi Yamanaka," panggil Shikamaru. Ino langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Tak biasanya pemuda malas ini memnggilnya. Biasanya selalu Ino yang duluan menggodanya atau mentertawakannya.

"Sepulang sekolah tolong bantu aku, kutunggu di ruang kelas setengah jam setelah kelas berakhir." Kata pemuda malas itu kemudian langsung menumpukan wajahnya di tangan kiri dan tertidur.

"Ya," jawab Ino kemudian melirik Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sama-sama bingung. Yah kita tunggu saja lah nanti.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Jadi apakah ada perkembangan terbaru Umino?" tanya seorang wanita yang menggunakan dress berleher V dengan potongan yang amat rendah. Mau-tak mau pria yang berdiri dihadapannnya memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Yah pria mana yang tahan melihat pemandangan yang diberikan secara gratis oleh empunya.

"Namikaze-_sama_ telah masuk ke kelas dan mengajar. Sampai saat ini beliau telah mengajar aktif di semua kelas dua. Sepertinya beliau menjadi salah satu sensei yang paling digemari, Hiruzen-sama," terang pria bernama Umino itu.

"Oh begitu?" bibir yang berpoles pewarna bibir merah menyala itu tertarik sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Memang anak yang berbakat." Ada nada bangga yang tersirat amat jelas disana. "Sayang sekali peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu harus terjadi sehingga merenggut sisi polosnya. Setidaknya, paling tidak, dengan berada di dunia manusia ia bisa manghilangkan rasa sedihnya itu. Terutama dengan berada di dekat kedua orang yang amat ia sayangi itu."

Pria bernama Umino pun mengangguk setuju. Dalam hatinya ia bahagia bisa mengawasi tuan mudanya yang telah menderita secara fisik dan mental sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dilupakan oleh kedua orang yang amat ia sayangi sekaligus harus berlatih keras sementara ia harus menjalani dunia manusia yang menuntut ia selalu tampil sempurna.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Umino-_san_. Anak itu bukan pemuda lemah. Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya. Selain masalah Naruto, aku harap kau tidak lupa laporan tugas penting yang aku sampaikan kepadamu beberapa hari lalu. Sudah selesaikah Umino?" tangan wanita itu beralih kepada kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyuuga menyambut positif Hiruzen-_sama_, tapi sayangnya belum satupun dari penerus mereka yang 'tersadar'. Mungkin butuh sedikit 'rangsangan'. Bisakah kita menunggu Hiruzen-_sama_?" lapor Umino lugas namun meragukan keputusan wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu diragukan Umino-san, Hyuuga pasti telah mempersiapkan fisik penerus mereka. Menunggu salah satu dari mereka tersadar itu hanya masalah waktu. Kau tahu kan cucuku memiliki kemampuan 'pembangkit' yang sama sekali tak ia sadari. Apalagi cucuku mengajar dikelas mereka. Yah tinggal menunggu waktu saja," wanita itu menenangkan pria yang ada didepannya. "Kembalilah, kutunggu laporanmu selanjutnya."

"Baik Hiruzen-_sama_, saya mohon diri dulu." Umino membungkuk dalam sebelum keluar dari keluar ruangan.

"Ya, terima kasih," ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," suaranya menghilang diiringi kilatan cahaya biru dan beberapa bulu putih yang berterbangan.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Umino Iruka," bisik wanita itu kemudian kembali berkuat dengan kertas-kertas yang telah menumpuk dihadapannya.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author note :**

Melanjutkan fic yang bukan berasal dari ide sendiri benar-benar merupakan hal baru bagi saya. Ini sebuah tantangan yang besar. Saya melakukan sangat sedikit perubahan di beberapa chapter awal ini untuk selanjutnya akan merubah beberapa bagian jalan ceritanya. Bahasa yang digunakan oleh **Chooteisha Yori** untuk chapter-chapter awal agak berbeda dengan cara penulisan saya. Untuk diketahui para reader, fic ini adalah penggabungan tiga chapter dari fic **Sensei, onegai**. Untuk bahasa asing silahkan readers membaca di fic aslinya.

Report me typo.


	2. Chapter 2

Di ruang perpustakaan yang sepi terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam legam tekun membaca dibalik meja petugas piket harian perpustakaan. Matanya tak lepas dari buku yang berada di hadapannya. Dalam waktu singkat ia menyelesaikan halaman dan langsung membalik halaman untuk membaca teks-teks yang ada di halaman berikutnya. Sesekali dia berhenti lama di satu halaman, wajahnya terlihat berpikir dan menganalisa tulisan yang ada dihadapannya.

Selalu begitu. Setiap hari senin, rabu dan sabtu gadis itu selalu menempati bangku yang sama dan pada jam yang sama. Ruangan yang paling jarang dikunjungi siswa dan siswi di Konoha Senior High School. Wajar saja, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bercanda, mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting atau sekedar makan di kantin.

Ruangan itu hanya memiliki satu pintu masuk. Begitu memasuki pintu itu kita akan disuguhi pemandangan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi pada rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi, beberapa lemari geser, barisan meja panjang dan bangku-bangku dan beberapa pot bunga. Disekelilingnya dinding kaca tertutup panjang berterali besi dengan aksen bunga yang merambat hampir menutupi tiga per empat ruangan sebagai jalan masuk cahaya. Sedang untuk sirkulasi udara, ruangan itu memiliki pendingin ruangan yang tertempel rapi di setiap sudut ruangan.

Yah tidak ada yang kurang dari ruangan yang sepi nan nyaman itu.

Kembali pada gadis bermata lavender tetap setia dengan bacaannya. Sepertinya ia memasuki lembaran-lebaran terakhir dari buku yang dibacanya. Sesekali tampak sebuah senyum dibibirnya, namun dilain waktu keningnya berkerut menatap kata-kata yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Sumimasen_," sebuah suara menggema di ruangan itu. Merusak keheningan yang tercipta. Gadis itu bangkit dari bacaannya dan melongok ke arah sumber suara. Saat melihat siapa yang datang, bola mata lavender itu membesar, menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Ahh, kau siswi yang ada di kelasku beberapa hari yang lalu kan? Namamu eeerrrr...," sosok yang jelas dikenal sang gadis menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Hmm jelas saja ia lupa, gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah tipe gadis mencolok perhatian umum.

"Hyu-hyuga, _sensei_. Hyuuga Hi-hinata," ucap gadis itu terbata-bata. Wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk terlihat bersemu merah muda. "Na-namikaze-_sensei_, anda menca-ri bu-buku apa? Ada yang bi-bisa saya bantu?"

Naruto, si _sensei_ muda tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Hyuga-_san_, saya kesini bukan untuk membaca buku, tapi mencarimu?"

Dan lagi-lagi bola mata lavender itu terbelalak...

* * *

**The Tales of Fairy with No Wings**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei, onegai © Chooteisha Yori**

**[ | Romance & Fantasy | Alternative Universe | OOC | Slash | Shonen-ai | Yaoi | ]**

* * *

"Jadi apa keperluanmu!" tanya gadis berambut kuning dengan suara yang tinggi. Matanya menatap tajam kepada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Ia telah menunggu selama satu sepuluh menit di ruangan kelas sendirian. Sakura yang tadinya mau menemaninya tiba-tiba di suruh pulang segera pulang oleh orang tuanya. Sedang Hinata setelah kembali dari tugas piketnya, menjaga perpustakaan, tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh. Yah gadis lavender itu memang pendiam tapi seperti ada yang ia rahasiakan. Wajarkan ia mengkhawatirkannya

"_Mendokusai_," keluh pemuda Nara yang ada dihadapan gadis berambut kuning. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kan, aku dipanggil ke ruang OSIS. Cuma terlambat sepuluh menit, kau sudah uring-uringan begini. Apalagi kalau telat satu jam. Bisa-bisa aku dilempar bangku kelas," pemuda itu merapikan posisi duduknya hingga ia nyaman menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku kemudian menatap lurus menghadap gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya banyak pikiran. Jangan banyak bicara. Seperti biasa, saat memanggilku pasti ada informasi yang ingin kau ketahui kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil memainkan telepon genggamnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar bosan di sekolah. Hanya menatap satu-persatu meja yang ada di kelasnya, belajar dan belajar. Sahabat-sahabat yang ia harapkan sedang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Namikaze Naruto, carikan aku informasi tentangnya," kalimat itu meluncur tanpa keraguan. Shikamaru, pemuda yang biasanya terlihat terlihat malas memasang wajah seriusnya. Tangannya terlipat rapi di dada tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup serius.

Ino, gadis berambut kuning sepunggung itu membelalakkan matanya. Merasa terkejut tentang apa yang ia dengar dari pemuda Nara yang ada dihadapannya. Shikamaru jelas-jelas tidak memperhatikan sensei muda yang baru memasuki sekolah mereka. Jangankan memperhatikan, sekedar melihat sekilas saja dia jelas-jelas tidak pernah ia lakukan. Mau tak mau ia menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Sesuatu seperti 'tertarik' dalam hal ini agak rumit ya," Ino mencoba memancing pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih sempit. Agak sulit bagi seorang Ino untuk dapat mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Walau mereka telah berteman seakan masih sekolah dasar, tetapi ada sesuatu yang ada pada diri Shikamaru yang membuat pemuda itu selalu misterius.

"Ckk, apa semua wanita sepertimu? Selalu ingin tahu apa urusan orang lain ha?" maki Shikamaru. Tangannya tak lagi terlipat di dada melainkan berpindah ke atas meja.

"Shikamaru, kau mengasariku dengan perkataanmu," tekan Ino menatap Shikamaru menatap tak suka. "Mana sikap tenangmu, Shikamaru? Biasanya kau tak pernah terpancing begini mudah?" Kali ini pandangan Ino beralih pada smartphone kesayangannya. Memencet screen dengan cepat, menandai gadis itu telah sangat terbiasa menggunakan perangkat itu.

"Maaf," satu kata meluncur berat dari bibir Shikamaru. Shikamaru menumpukan wajahnya ke meja belajar. "Sedikit kalut tak apa bukan? 'Tertarik' yang kau maksud apa dalam hal apa Ino? Kau jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak," lanjutnya dengan malas.

Ino sedikit melirik Shikamaru. Tak biasanya Shikamaru meminta maaf. Pasti masalah yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu sangat berat. Yah, tak ada salahnya ia sedikit bersabar bukan? Lucu juga melihat pemuda yang biasanya tak peduli lingkungan sekelilingnya menjadi serius seperti saat ini.

"Apa kau yakin dengan data yang aku kumpulkan?" tanya Ino sukses membuat Shikamaru kembali bangun dari rasa malasnya. Tak biasanya gadis yang berada di depannya mempertanyakan keyakinan dirinya atas info yang dirinya berikan. Ino yang adalah tipe orang yang sangat yakin dengan kemampuan dirinya. Shikamaru merasakan kejanggalan pada situasi ini. Tanpa ia sadari otaknya berpikir keras.

Seakan membaca sikap dari Shikamaru, Ino pun menghela nafas. Yah dia pun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Data yang aku dapatkan banyak yang diubah. Yah walaupun ada beberapa data asli contoh sekolah tapi nama orang tua, kelahiran, alamat dan masih banyak data lain yang seperti diganti."

Ino menghela nafas sejenak, sambil menunjukkan smartphonenya, "Ingat ketika aku mengatakan pada Tenten bahwa umur Namikaze-_sensei_ dua puluh tahun? Aku yakin tidak salah baca saat membuka data baseku. Tapi begitu kau menjawab pertanyaan tentang umur serempak dengan Uchiha, mau tak mau aku memeriksa kembali data baseku. Dan disana masih tertera angka dua puluh. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, janggal dan anehnya beberapa menit kemudian data basenya berubah seketika menjadi tujuh belas. Sangat aneh, berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk membuka data asal tapi tidak diketemukan."

"Begitu? Mencurigakan," Shikamaru menghela napas, mengambil alih smartphone gadis itu dan menatap fokus layarnya." Kalau begitu aku minta data yang ada saja. Tolong cari sumber data yang dihapus itu, aku yakin ini akan mengantar kita pada sesuatu."

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Berdoalah aku bisa menemukan data yang aku inginkan," Ino mengambil alih smartphone dan membawa tas selempangnya keluar kelas.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku menunggu kabar baik," Shikamaru melepas semua ekspresi seriusnya, menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum ia tiba-tiba harus mengembalikan kensentrasinya karena teriakan dari Ino yang daru saja membuka pintu..

"GAARA-_KUN_? Maaf, aku tak melihat kamu disitu," suara Ino menggema ke seluruh ruang kelas. Mau tak mau Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya melihat Ino. Tak lupa membawa tas punggungnya serta.

"Tidak, kita hanya berada diwaktu dan tempat yang sama disaat yang bersamaan. Ini bukan salahmu," Gaara menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi dan meninggalkan gadis itu terpaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Ino yang terpaku di depan pintu dan Gaara berjalan melenggang menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Begitu aku keluar aku menabrak Gaara-_kun_? Padahal tadinya aku tidak melihat ada siapapun di depan pintu," jawab Ino kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. '...dan sepertinya aku melihat sedikit cahaya kuning. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu capek," batin gadis itu sambil menatap punggung Gaara yang terus berjalan.

"Makanya hati-hati Ino, kau sering ceroboh," Shikamaru menatap malas Ino. "Sudahlah ayo pulang, kau benar-benar merepotkan. Entah mengapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan gadis sepertimu dulu," ungkapnya sambil berjalan.

'Sahabat eh?' batin Ino. Telah lama ia tak mendengar hal itu. 'Itu sudah lama sekali sejak SMP. Kau telah berubah banyak Shika-_chan_."

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Jadi begitulah, bagaimana? Penjelasanku sulit dimengerti ya Tenten-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sabar. Dihadapannya ada gadis bercepol dua yang sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada dihadapannya. Disinilah Naruto, berada di kantor guru. Kakashi sejak awal masuk telah memberikan data-data siswa yang bermasalah dengan mata pelajarannya dengan _sensei_ sebelumnya. Dari saran Kakashi ia harus mengajar tambahan anak-anak itu pada sore hari, dengan menggabungkan seluruh anak-anak itu. Namun Naruto memiliki metoda sendiri yaitu mengajarkan anak-anak itu masing-masing secara terpisah. Toh cuma ada tiga orang siswa dan salah satunya Tenten. Baginya Tenten bukannya bermasalah, hanya saja tidak menemukan cara yang tepat dalam menghadapi pelajaran ini.

"Sangat baik _sensei,_ aku kira dengan cara ini aku lebih mudah memahami pelajaran ini," Tenten tersenyum semanis mungkin ke arah Naruto. Dalam hati ia semakin mengagumi _sensei_ muda yang ada dihadapannya. Tampan, ah bukan! Manis tapi berkarisma dengan tatapan mata biru sapphirenya yang lembut. Suara tegas namun menenangkan. Apa lagi? Sabar! Tenten sejak awal tidak pernah suka dengan mata pelajaran yang diajarkan Naruto, tapi entah kenapa sang _sensei_ yang baru saja datang malah menawarkan suatu hal yang tak terduga ketika ia sedang suntuk dengan tugas yang diberikan sang _sensei_, yaitu Naruto sendiri. Belajar terasa menyenangkan.

"Baguslah.., sepertinya untuk hari ini cukup ya Tenten-_chan_," Naruto mengemasi beberapa barang-barang yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Baik _sensei_, terima kasih untuk hari ni," Tenten menunduk dalam dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ruang kantor.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tenten-_chan_," Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Tenten menghilang dari pandangannya ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya dan menatap ke jendela.

"Kau terlalu memforsir tubuhmu untuk bekerja, Naruto," suara seseorang mengalihkan pandangan pemuda bermata shappire itu dari jendela..

"Gaara. Kau selalu datang tiba-tiba. Tidak adakah cara datang yang lebih halus? Setidaknya berbuat sopanlah pada _sensei_mu ini," deliknya sambil menunjukkan sebuah serengai menggoda.

"_Sensei_? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu _sensei_?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. "Berikan aku sebuah alasan yang bagus N. A. R. U. T. O." Sebuah ucapan yang mengintimidsi.

Serengai di bibir Naruto belum terlepas. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan, _I stand infront of your class_," ucap Naruto balik menekan.

"Jadi kau merasa lebih hebat dariku, begitu?" desisan tak suka mulai terdengar dari suara Gaara. Wajahnya berpindah ke depan wajah Naruto sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang berirama dari hidung pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto memajukan wajahnya, sehingga hidungnya dan hidung Gaara bersentuhan, "Kalau kau merasa begitu, jawabannya adalah YA! Aku senang berada di depanmu Gaara-_senpai_," ucap Naruto tajam. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Gaara mau tak mau menjauhkan wajahnya. Merasa sedikit kesal. Karena malah balik dipermainkan. Yah dia memang harus berhati-hari dengan makhluk berIQ tinggi dan agak lihai ini(kata licik, terlalu kasar agaknya). Walau ia cukup pintar tapi belum cukup menandingi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Gaara, kau mendengar sesuatu? Kau tak akan kesini kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu bukan?" tanya Naruto sukses membuat pikirannya terinterupsi.

"Menurutmu?" Gaara menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat meja Naruto. "Aku senang kau menebak," sambung Gaara kembali dalam ekspresi datarnya.

Menebak? Naruto mulai berpikir. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Tapi siapa orangnya? Memilih salah satu dari mereka itu cukup sulit. Tapi bukankah ia telah mengerti karakter kedua orang itu. Cukup mudah membaca pergerakan mereka berdua. Baik Sasuke maupun Shikamaru adalah tipe pemikir. Sasuke pengamat yang baik, bahkan tanpa kita sadari. Tapi Shikamaru lebih ahli dalam mengatur siasat dibanding Sasuke. Mereka saling mengisi bukan?

"Menyerah?" tanya Gaara penasaran masih dalam wajah polosnya

"Menyerah tidak ada dalam kamusku Gaara, khuu.. khuu... khuu...," Naruto menyerengai. "Kau tidak lebih mengenal mereka berdua dibanding A-Ku."

Gaara mendelik mendengar kata terakhir itu, "Katakan siapa! Kau terlalu bertele-tele."

"Shikamaru," jawab Naruto tanpa senyum dibibirnya. Matanya menatap kearah jendela. "Itu sudah lama sekali, sejak aku terakhir bertemu. Enam tahun yang lalu."

Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian melangkah pergi. "Aku lupa memberi tahumu tentang sesuatu." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya ketika dipintu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya posisimu dihati Sasuke telah tergantikan oleh pemuda Nara itu. Bahkan ia memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada si Nara. Diantara mereka itu sudah tidak ada kau lagi Naruto, ah tidak, Namikaze-_sama_."

"Ka-kau!" Begitu Gaara benar-benar keluar. Terdengar angin bertiup kencang di dalam ruang guru. Terdengar jelas suara pecahan kaca, kertas-kertas berantukan dan benturan-benturan barang-barang seisi ruangan itu. Cahaya biru menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, memberi sedikit bias disela-sela pintu.

"Kadang akal sehat diperlukan, Namikaze-_sama_," gumam Gaaara tetap berjalan menjauhi gedung sekolah. "Dan selalu saja aku yang tak pernah kau perhatikan disini."

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Hinata duduk di halaman rumahnya. Pekarangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Sebuah kolam ikan dengan aksen batu-batu sungai di pinggirnya memberi kesan sejuk. Beberapa pohon sakura di sekeliling pagar yang rimbun dengan daun yang berwarna hijau. Tak lupa batu-batu di sekeliling pagar menambah kesan alami.

"Hinata-_sama_, anda meninggalkan saya di sekolah tadi," tanya seseorang pemuda yang berciri-ciri tak jauh beda dengan Hinata. Mata lavender dengan rambut terurai panjang sepunggung, yang membedakannya hanyalah wajah pemuda lebih tegas dengan rahang yang terbentuk. Selain itu bahunya juga tinggi dan tegas.

"Neji-_kun_, maafkan aku. Aku hanya se-sedikit terterburu-buru," jawab Hinata tertunduk. Matanya menatap ke arah sendal yang ia gunakan.

"Hinata-_sama_, jika ada yang kurang berkenan anda tahu harus mencari saya dimana," Neji memundurkan langkahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali menatap halaman. Neji adalah sepupu Hinata dari saudara kembar ayahnya. Tak heran mereka memiliki ciri fisik yang agak sama. Ah, sering kali mereka dikatakan anak kembar berbeda gender.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan Neji, kan? Memikirkan siapa? Ahh, _sensei_ berambut kuning itu membuat perasaan Hinata tak menentu. Detak jantungnya terasa cepat sehingga memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh terutama wajahnya sehingga wajah dan tubuhnya menghangat. Membuat bingung hatinya dan mungkin semua yang terjadi tadi pagi diluar akal sehat.

Yah, kejadian tadi siang benar-benar menguras pikirannya. Berkali-kali ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya Antara percaya dan tidak ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak mungkin dicerna oleh akal sehat.

_**Flashback**_

"Bertemu dengan saya? Namikaze-_sensei_? A...a..ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan saya?" Hinata terdiam, bingung. Rasanya ia tidak pernah membuat suatu masalah dengan _sensei_ berwajah manis ini.

"Tidak seutuhnya," Naruto tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju salah satu rak-rak buku dan memperhatikan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi. "Tidak harus bermasalah bagi seorang _sensei_ menemui muridnya? Emm tidak, bukan sekedar murid biasa tapi calon _knight_."

"_Knight_? Apa maksud anda _sensei_? Saya tak mengerti," Hinata mengikuti Naruto. Fokusnya terhadap bacaannya tiba-tiba buyar. Sosok sensei yang ada dihadapannya dirasa lebih menarik.

Naruto menarik salah satu buku tebal di rak-rak berlabel fairy tale,"Kau pernah dengar cerita peri tak bersayap dan peri jahat?" Naruto membalik lembar demi lembar halamannya.

"Itu dongeng kan _sensei_, sa-saya pernah mendengarnya." Hinata menatap buku yang dibaca Naruto. "...saya juga sering melihatnya dalam televisi. Sebuah cerita yang cukup populer."

"Sangat menarik, kan? Apa yang kau tahu Hyuuga-_san_. Ah sepertinya aku terlalu kaku kepadamu. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Hinata saja?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyum simpul. Hinata mengangguk. Sekilas ada rona merah muda terlihat diwajah gadis lavender itu. "Jadi Hinata-_chan_? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" mata shappire Naruto menatap dalam mata lavender Hinata.

"I-itu," Hinata terkejut melihat tatapan Naruto yang semakin mendekat. "Peri tanpa sayap mencari barang kerajaan peri yang diculik peri jahat yang merupakan saudari dari ratu peri. Peri jahat berhasil menangkap sang ratu yang akan dijadikan tumbal tapi peri tanpa sayap berhasil menyelamatkan sang ratu peri dan barang kerajaan. Akhir cerita, peri tanpa sayap dihadiahi sayap yang indah oleh sang ratu." Hinata mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hm, _fairy_ _tale_ yang bagus, bukan? Happy ending. Tapi apakah hal itu yang terjadi sesungguhnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh keraguan. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu bangku perpustakaan.

"Sesungguhnya? Saya tidak tahu. Bukankah itu sebuah cerita yang biasa diceritakan turun temurun, _sensei_? Hinata menduduki bangku yang ada dihadapan Naruto.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar versi lain dari cerita itu? Cerita sedih kurasa, yang tidak pernah diceritakan," Naruto menatap wajah Hinata sesaat kemudian menenggelamkan matanya kedalam bacaan yang ada dihadapannya.

'Cerita sedih?' batin Hinata. Gadis itu mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan dari wajah sang _sensei_. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. _'Sensei_, apa yang kau maksudkan sebenarnya?'

"Awalnya tak jauh beda, di dalam cerita ini sang ratu bukan meminta tolong namun memerintahkan sang peri untuk mengambil benda pusaka yang telah dicuri. Perlu kau ketahui, disini peri tanpa sayap adalah salah satu agen terbaik di dunia peri yang hidup dengaan polos. Ia hanya mengetahui berlatih agar menjadi kuat dan persahabatan. Disini juga sang ratu peri sama sekali tidak pernah tertangkap dan peri tak bersayap tidak pergi sendirian ke sarang peri jahat. Peri tanpa sayap pergi dengan dua orang knight yang dipilih oleh sang ratu. Saat peri tanpa sayap memasuki wilayah sang peri jahat itu semua awal dari semua kejadian buruk yang mengubah kehidupan sang peri tanpa sayap. Peri jahat mengetahui kedatangan peri tanpa sayap dan kedua knightnya. Ia menyiapkan ratusan bahkan ribuan tentara untuk menghancurkan mereka bertiga. Sangat ironi bukan? Tentu saja mereka kalah. Walau bantuan datang itu telah terlambat. Dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir peri tanpa sayap membawa kedua knight kembali ke dunia peri kembali. Namun apa yang didapat, kedua knight yang terluka parah malah dibiarkan. Jangankan diobati dipandang saja tidak. Perlu kau ketahui Hinata-chan, kedua knight itu adalah sahabat sang peri tanpa sayap," Naruto menghentikan ceritanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya yang tenang berubah. Terasa sedikit kemarahan semu diwajahnya.

"Peri tanpa sayap harus menerima hukuman karena gagal membawa benda pusaka kembali, dan untuk kedua knight, mereka harus dimusnahkan karena gagal melindungi dan membatu peri tanpa sayap dalam melaksanakan tugas. Peri tanpa sayap terkejut atas keputusan para tetua peri. Ia memohon kepada tetua peri agar para knight sekaligus sahabatnya tidak dimusnahkan. Kau tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sa-saya tidak bisa menebak sensei. Apakah permohonan peri tanpa sayap dikabulkan? Saya kira dikabulkan."

Naruto tersenyum nanar, "Bagus sekali Hinata-_chan_. Jawabanmu tepat. Permintaan dan permohonan peri tanpa sayap diterima dengan syarat semua memori para _knight_ dihapus dan diasingkan ke bumi. Sedang peri tanpa sayap pun juga diturunkan ke bumi, tapi bukan untuk menjaga para knight yang juga sahabatnya tapi mengumpulkan emosi manusia. Cerita mereka pun berakhir. Dan sampai cerita iu berakhir peri tanpa sayap tak pernah mendapatkan sayap."

"Maaf _sensei_," suara Hinata membawa kembali kesadaran Naruto. "Ce-cerita yang sedih, saya ti-tidak tahu ada cerita dengan versi yang berbeda."

Naruto mengembalikan senyum tipis pada wajahnya yang sempat murung. _Sensei_ itu kemudian menutup buku yang ada di hadapannya. "Tidak apa Hinata-_chan_. Toh semuanya telah berlalu."

Hinata agak terkejut, 'Apa maksudnya dengan semua telah berlalu. Itu seperti dia yang menceritakan masa lalunya.' Hinata menatap Naruto dalam diam. Tak mau menginterupsi apa yang akan dilakukan sensei yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto menatap lembut buku yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Selanjutnya ia memegang buku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu, kadang-kadang ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi malah terjadi pada diri kita. Perlu kau tahu setiap manusia memiliki kekuatan terpendam dalam masing-masing diri. Seperti ini," Hinata menatap tak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya. Buku yang berada di tangan kanan _sensei_nya melayang seiring dengan semakin kencangnya aliran angin yang ia rasakan saat ini. Buku itu tak hanya melayang tapi juga bergerak ke arah rak tempat Naruto mengambil buku tadi. Hinata menatap Naruto dan buku itu bergantian. Naruto masih belum bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Jangankan bergerak, matanya yang menatap ke arahnya seperti tak berkedip seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Bisakah kau melihatnya?'

"A..apa tadi _sensei_? Sulapkah?" tanya Hinata tanpa bisa menutupi rasa takutnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mundur. Bahkan ia tak menyadari suara bangku yang terhempas akibat ia berdiri mendadak.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Setiap orang memiliki kekuatan terpendam. Termasuk dirimu sendiri." Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah wastafel. "Bagi manusia air sangat berperan penting bagi kehidupan. Dan keluarga Hyuuga telah lama mengurus bagian ini. Senang sekali, aku telah lama menantikan saat ini. Kukira membangunkanmu akan menarik bukan?"

"Me-membangunkan saya? Maksudmu apa _sensei_?" Hinata semakin memundurkan langkahnya.

Naruto membuka keran air dan membiarkan air memenuhi bak wastafel. Selanjutnya ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai menggerakkan angin. Angin bergerak mengelilingi ruang perpustakaan diiringi naiknya bulir air dari wastafel. Gerakan angin kemudian mengelilingi Hinata yang kini terpojok di dinding.

"Wahai kekuatan angin yang berhembus dalam tekanan. Turuti keinginan penguasamu. Bukalah segel wanita lavender dari klan Hyuuga. Aliri air dalam kekuatan, tundukkan air dalam tubuh gadis ini," rapal Naruto yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tangannya mnyentuh dahi gadis lavender. "UNSEAL!"

Cahaya ungu terpancar dari seluruh tubuh Hinata. Perlahan-lahan air yang menyusuri tubuh gadis itu mulai menyerap masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"GGYYYAAAAA!" seluruh tubuh Hinata gemetar hebat menahan rasa sakit. Dengan sigap Naruto memegang tubuh Hinata yang hampir tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Perlahan di punggung Hinata muncul titik berwarna ungu kemudian membentuk ukiran.

"Tenanglah Hinata-_chan_. Sebentar lagi rasa sakit ini akan hilang," bisik Naruto seraya mengecup kening Hinata. Tangannya melingkar ke pinggang Hinata dan memeluknya erat agar gadis itu tetap berdiri. Ia tak ingin prosesi pembangkitan terganggu. "Dengan izin penguasa jagat raya, pengendalian air di bumi bertumpu pada sang gadis lavender ini. _Flow up_!"

Goncangan tubuh Hinata semakin kuat. Naruto masih berusaha menahan tubuh Hinata walau sebenarnya kakinya sudah mulai gemetar menahan berat tubuh Hinata dan tekanan air yang menekan punggung Hinata.

"_Sensei_, saya...," bisik Hinata. Hinata berupaya untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Matanya menatap pada wajah sang _sensei_ yang penuh kucuran keringat. Sepertinya Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang tak kalah besarnya pula.

"Sedikit lagi Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto pelan. Naruto melihat kearah punggung Hinata. Unseal dan flow up hampir selesai dilakukan. Tinggal satu langkah lagi. "Tetap pertahankan kesadaranmu. _Connect_ _unseal_!"

Perlahan-lahan cahaya ungu menghilang begitu pula cahaya dari ukiran dipunggung Hinata. Sebuah gambar yang entah melambangkan apa, seperti tato permanen. Baik tubuh Hinata maupun Naruto basah karena air yang menyelimuti mereka. Naruto terduduk kelelahan dan dipelukannya ada Hinata telah hilang kesadaran.

"Hemm, dengan ini knight telah sempurna, _ne_?" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa lalu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengendong Hinata menuju meja. Dibaringkannya Hinata di atas meja kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya hingga pusaran angin terbentuk disana.

Sebuah senyum bangga terukir di bibir Naruto. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan ia menggerakkan angin mengeringkan seluruh benda yang ada di perpustakaan, termasuk ia dan Hinata. Setelah memastikan semua kering Naruto meninggalkan rungan perpustakaan.

_**End of flashback**_

"Apakah aku bermimpi? Rasa sakit dan senyuman itu apakah nyata?" bisik Hinata bingung menatap langit. "Aku terbangun di salah satu meja di perpustakaan. Anehnya tidak ada satupun barang yang rusak ataupun basah. Aku yakin sekali aku melihat pusaran air dan angin."

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju halaman. Ia menutup mata dan merentangkan tangan. Gumpalan-gumpalan air bergerak naik dan beterbangan di sekeliling halaman tanpa gadis itu sadari.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Neji menatap terperangah melihat kejadian yang ia lihat di hadapannya. 'Sepertinya aku kalah kembali ya?' batinnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya memasuki ruangan.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

"Emmm," suara gumaman melantun lembut di kamar itu.

"Uhh ," disambut lagi yang lainnya.

"Haaa," lagi-lagi.

"Oi... Shikamaru, jangan menonton video aneh siang-siang," seseorang berteriak dibawah.

"Siapa yang nonton! Gila! Wanita _prevert_!"

"Lah, emangnya kau sedang apa, Shikamaru?" tanya ibunya melongok kekamar. Dilihatnya anak semata wayang sedang berdiri dengan posisi tangan di bawah dan kaki diatas. Seperti biasa anaknya sedang olahraga otak.

"Dasar, _okaa_-_san_ stress!"

"Pergi mandi dan bersiap sekolah. Sampai kapan kau akan begitu," ucap wanita yang selalu terlihat tegas itu sembari berjalan keluar.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Tak biasanya di dalam ruangan yang luas ini diisi oleh banyak orang. Keluarga Hyuga memang terkenal dengan kehidupan yang tenang, bahkan bisa dikatakan tertutup. Sehari-hari disekitar rumah keluarga Hyuga hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang dan itu pun sepertinya bukan keluarga inti, yah bisa disebut keluarga penjaga. Keluarga inti? Keluarga penjaga? Mungkin ini terlalu cepat diceritakan. Masih banyak waktu untuk sekedar menjelaskan, bukan?

"Tak disangka gadis muda itu akan terpilih."

"Dan yang lebih mengherankan dia tak menyadarinya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh _elf_ itu? Ha~ah tak kusangka ia akan melakukan ini. Hinata tak lebih dari sekedar gadis yang lemah, terlalu pemalu, tertutup. Kuakui dia hebat dalam pengendalian. Tapi itu diluar keinginan dia, kan? Aku tidak terima kenyataan dia seorang knight."

Itulah rumor yang berkembang dikalangan para bangsawan Hyuga, baik keluarga utama maupun keluarga penjaga. Sejak hari Hinata disadarkan kekuatannya dan tanpa sengaja Neji melihat bangkitnya kekuatan itu membuat semua pandangan yang selama ini ada pada keluarga utama maupun keluarga penjaga berubah. Seluruh keluarga mau tak mau gempar mendengar laporan Neji. Terutama Hyuga Hiashi yang selama ini tak terlalu memperhatikan keberadaan Hinata yang sejak kecil lemah dengan latihan fisik. Neji teringat dengan ekspresi pamannya yang jelas-jelas sangat terkejut. Terselip rasa bangga. Siapa yang tak bangga bukan, jikalau anak yang selama ini tak bisa diharapkan ternyata merupakan yang terpilih? Bagi dirinya, seorang anak keluarga penjaga, yang dipersiapkan menggantikan Hinata apabila gadis telah mencapai limit yang gadis itu punyai.

Pengganti? Yah dia hanya seorang pengganti. Ia hanya ban cadangan dan ia menyadari itu sepenuhnya. Tapi rasa sebuah rasa yang ia tak tahu apa, terlanjur tertanam pada gadis itu membuat ia tak mampu mengkedepankan egonya.

"Tak ada yang lebih baik dari itu, kan?" gumam pemuda Hyuga yang diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan para tamu. Ia menghela nafas berat. Tangan kanannya pun mengepal kuat.

'Ugghh, sial," berbagai macam pikiran teraduk-aduk menjadi satu. Rasa kesal, benci, begitu pula rasa kasih dan sayang.

'Nona, kau _complicated_ _one_. Aku... apa yang harus aku lakukan,' keluhnya bingung. Ini memang diluar perhitungan keluarga Hyuga, baik keluarga utama maupun keluarga penjaga. Gadis yang diluar dugaan mereka.

Maka disinilah mereka, RAPAT BESAR KELUARGA HYUGA. Rapat besat yang memakan waktu seminggu. Melelahkan memang, tapi perdebatan panjang tetap jadi masalah, kan?

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Naruto melewati hari-hari dalam seminggu dengan tenang. Ah, tidak terlalu tenang sepertinya dengan beberapa penggemar yang semakin hari semakin banyak. Seperti sekarang ini ketika ia melewati lorong kelas dua.

"Kyaaa, Namikaze-_sensei_," teriak beberapa gadis di kelas.

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ada Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan beberapa siswi lain yang melongok ke luar jendela sambil melambai kearah sang _sensei_. Emm, ada si gadis Hyuga yang masih duduk di meja tertunduk malu menatap bekalnya. Yah, tak seperti gadis-gadis sebaya yang ada di kelasnya yang bebas mengekspresikan suara mereka, Hinata terlihat anggun dengan sikapnya yang pendiam.

"_Sensei_! Ayo makan bareng kita!" ajak Ino bersemangat disambut anggukan serempak oleh gadis-gadis lainnya. Kita melupakan para pria. Para siswa yang sendari tadi duduk berbincang langsung menghentikan masing-masing kegiatan mereka, lalu menatap lurus ke arah _sensei_ yang berkulit tan itu. Ada yang menatap penuh harap sang sensei masik kelas (mengindikasikan mereka berubah orientasi cinta.) dan ada yang terlihat kesal. Kesal? Sang _sensei_ nan imut wajahnya itu telah menghipnotis para siswi dengan sikapnya yang _gently_ pada siapa saja.

"Makan bersama kalian?" _sensei_ muda itu menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik ke arah kelas. Terlihat disana ada Gaara yang menoleh sekilas ke arahnya kemudian memberikan tatapan acuh lalu kembali tenggelam dalam bacaanya, Shikamaru yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya yang terlipat rapi dimeja dan Sasuke yang menatap keluar jendela seperti biasanya.

Kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir pink sang sensei. "Apakah boleh? Jangan-jangan aku akan merepotkan kalian," tanya Naruto agak malu-malu. Malu-malu? Pemalukah seorang Naruto? Hemmm, perlu dipertanyakan. Naruto.. Naruto, dikau emang ekstasi dalam bentuk manusia.

"Ayolah sensei, ini tak akan merepotkan. Benar kan, Tenten?" sahut Sakura melirik Tenten.

Blush, wajah Tenten memerah sedemikian rupa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sakura langsung tersenyum senang. Namun tak semua anak tersenyum senang seperti gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kalau kalian memaksa apa boleh buat," Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. "Sebenarnya aku juga membawa bekal. Tapi bingung mau makan dimana," sambungnya sambil mengangkat bungkusan kotak makanan.

Melihat itu Ino dan yang lainnya langsung menggeser bangku dan meja kelas agar sang _sensei_ dapat makan bersama bersama mereka

Beberapa anak mata langsung mengikuti langkah sensei itu. Mata Naruto mengitari sekeliling kelas dan melempar senyuman pada anak yang serius menatapnya yang langsung disambut dengan tingkah kikuk karena ketahuan memperhatikan sang _sensei_ terlalu intens. Tanpa diduga iris sapphire Naruto tertubruk pada iris onix Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja melihat kearah sang _sensei_. Tanpa sadar Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan Sasuke entah mengapa tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

_'Ne_, Sasuke. Kupastikan kau akan kembali padaku. Karena kau hanya milikku. Kupastikan kau hanya mengingatku,' batin _sensei_ berambut jabrik ini seraya menyerengai dan pandangan yang menusuk.

Sebuah degup aneh dirasakan Sasuke pada dadanya ketika melihat serengai sekilas dari Naruto. Tangannya langsung meraba dada yang berdetak kencang. Perasaan ingin memonopoli sekaligus hasrat dan kasih sayang yang seolah luber. Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya tapi tubuhnya seolah tak mau menuruti pikirannya.

"_Sensei_," teriakan Sakura mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. "Bangkunya sudah rapi. Ayo makan!"

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati meja yang tersusun rapi yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Pada sisi panjang terdapat beberapa bangku dan sisi lebar terdapat dua bangku. Sakura langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Ino yang duduk di sisi lebar. Di sebelah kanan Ino telah duduk Shikamaru yang ditarik oleh Ino ketika merapikan meja. Hinata duduk disisi lebar dari meja. Melihat bangku yang di sebelah Hinara kosong Naruto langsung duduk disebelah Hinata. Tenten yang menunggu Naruto duduk segera menduduki kursi yang ada di sebelah kanan sang _sensei_. Diiringi siswi-siswi lain yang juga membawa bekal dan beberapa siswi yang hanya sekadar ikut menemani acara makan bersama _sensei_ idola mereka.

"Hum, sudah duduk semua?" tanya Ino semangat.

"Ya!" jawab anak-anak itu.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

"Haa~, di sebelahku masih kosong!" seru Sakura. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kelas mencari anak-anak yang belum mendapatkan tempat duduk. Matanya teruju pada Sasuke yang membawa bekal tapi masih diam menatap bekalnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura mendekati bangku Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab sasuke singkat.

'Jawaban apa itu,' batin Sakura dongkol.

"Makan sendiri?" tanya Sakura sabar.

"Hn," kata keramat si pemuda Uchiha keluar lagi.

'Grrr!' sabar-sabar Sakura.

"Ayo makan bersama!" ajak Sakura semangat.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura dan kemudian melirik ke bangku Naruto. Naruto terlihat akrab dengan putri sulung keluarga utama Hyuga itu.

Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke langsung mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan pemuda raven itu dan kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke ke bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Begitu duduk mereka disajikan pemandangan yang tak biasa.

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu bawa apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka kotak makanan. Ia kemudian menunggu Hinata membuka kotak makanan. "Wah, sepertinya enak. Aku mau ya!"

Naruto langsung mencomot makanan Hinata. Padahal gadis Hyuga itu belum mencicipinya sama sekali. Naruto! kau tidak sopan, hemm...

Melihat Naruto yang terkesan sangat akrab dan memberi suffix chan pada Hinata, langsung membuat para siswi mendelik ke arah Hinata. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya.

'Kapan mereka ngobrolnya?'

'Hinata curang!"

'Diam-diam dia musuh dalam selimut.'

"Aku nggak terima! Hinata ternyata main belakang? Hem, ternyata..!"

"_Sensei_, kau kan idolaku! Aku nggak mauuu!"

Sedang Sakura langsung menatap Ino dengan tatapan, "Emang kapan Hinata dekat dengan Namikaze-_sensei_?"

Ino mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng kepala, "Tidak tau."

Serentak Ino dan Sakura memberi tatapan tajam pada Hinata yang artinya kira-kira begini, "Hinata! Kau hutang cerita pada kami sepulang sekolah!"

Sreeekk, suara kursi bergeser mengejutkan acara makan-makan itu. Suara itu berasal dari bangku Tenten. "Hehe, aku belum cuci tangan. ada yang mau ikut ke toilet?" Gadis malang. Tenten langsung berbalik dan menghapus air mata tanpa disadari telah menggenang siapapun kecuali seseorang. Tanpa menunggu ada yang ikut, gadis keturunan China itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju toilet siswi.

Hinata yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya langsung menundukkan kepala menutupi rona merah muda yang terlihat di wajahnya. Sayang ia tidak menutupi telinganya sehingga ekspresi malunya masih terlihat jelas.

Sasuke yang juga melihat pandangan tersebut langsung membelalakkan matanya. Tanpa sadari ia membuka kotak makanannya dengan kasar dan mulai memakan bekal yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Shikamaru duduk diruang OSIS dalam diam. Matanya menghadap ke papan tulis tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang ada di depannya.

_**Flash back **_

.

Lima hari yang lalu

.

.

"Kepalaku akhir-akhir ini semakin berat," keluh Shikamaru di meja belajarnya.

"Huh! Kau yang tak pernah memikirkan apa-apa sakit kepala. Apa kata dunia?" sindir Sakura menjengit. "Sehari-hari kau cuma tidur. Dalam belajar kau juga tidur. Aku heran, kenapa nilai-nilaimu tetap bagus?"

"_Mendokusai_, mana kutahu. Tanya saja pada sensei-sensei itu," gumam pemuda Nara namun masih terdengar oleh oleh orang yang dekat dengan tempat duduknya.

Jawaban Shikamaru sukses membuat Sakura kesal. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Shikamaru? Pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan itu sering menjuarai berbagai olimpiade yang membutuhkan konsentrasi otak yang tinggi seperti matematika, fisika, komputer dan logika. Tak hanya itu, ia juga sering memenangi berbagai pertandingan olahraga otak seperti catur, shogi, igo, xiang qi , janggi, dam inggris, arimaa dan permainan lainnya yang menurut nalar siswa atau siswi SMA aneh. Asalkan dia tak terlalu cuek dengan segala kegiatan sosial, ah tak usah memberi contoh terlalu jauh. Sekadar berpakaian saja ia sangat tak peduli. Pernah ia berhari-hari memakai baju kaos yang sama dan hampir saja tak mandi jika tidak dipaksa Ino selama persiapan acara musim gugur. Benar-benar pemuda yang tak peduli dengan diri sendiri. Beruntung ia memiliki ibu yang cerewet sehingga penampilannya masih bisa dikatakan pelajar hingga saat ini

Sakura berjalan keluar kelas. Hari ini Hinata piket jaga di perpustakaan, Tenten dan beberapa teman siswi sibuk belajar dengan sensei baru itu sedang Ino terlihat autis dengan komputer portabel yang ada di hadapannya. Mau tak mau ia keluar kelas mencari udara segar. Masih ada pilihan lain sebenarnya seperti Sasuke dan Gaara. Tapi mereka bukan tipe yang pas diajak girl talk. Sasuke duduk di kursinya sambil melihat keluar jendela menatap langit sedang Gaara berkutat dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Ino memindahkan matanya dari layar notebook dan melirik pemuda Nara yang sedang menopangkan dagunya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Shikamaru," ucap Ino. Matanya kembali menatap layar komputer. Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol huruf dan angka.

"Berpikir? Huh, aku tidak berpikir," elak Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela yang menghadap ke lorong kelas.

"Kau seperti anak-anak. Wajahmu tak bisa berbohong, bodoh," Ino masih menghadap ke layar notebook-nya. "Kau menunggu hasil pencarianku, kan?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino. "Apa? Bagaimana?" wajah Shikamaru berubah serius.

Ino melirik Sasuke dan Gaara. Ia mempertimbangkan apakah menceritakan di kelas atau diluar.

Shikamaru mengerti maksud Ino, "Disini saja. Tidak apa-apa. Kau jaga saja volume suaramu,"

Gadis berambut kuning yang dikuncir kuda itu menghela napas sesaat.

"_Watashi wa sore o mitsukeru koto arimasen_."

Mata kuaci itu terbelalak. Bahkan seorang Ino yang selama ini selalu berhasil melacak siapapun yang ia pinta selalu mendapat hasil yang memuaskan, gagal. Shikamaru langsung memutar otaknya, menandakan orang yang ia lawan saat ini bukan orang biasa.

"_Gomen ne_," Ino tertunduk melihat ekspresi kecewa Shikamaru. "Data-data ini, aku bingung apakah harus mengatakan itu asli atau palsu. Semakin aku baca, kepalaku semakin pusing."

"Coba kulihat," kata Shikamaru menggeser bangkunya mendekati tempat meja Ino. Matanya kemudian terfokus pada sejarah keluarga."

.

_Riwayat Hidup_

_Nama : Namikaze Naruto_

_Alamat terbaru : Konohagakure_

Shikamaru menjengit tak percaya membacanya. Mana mungkin menuliskan alamat lengkap hanya dengan satu kota saja? Pantas saja Ino menyerah. Baru di awal sudah ada data yanga aneh.

Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru, Ino hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

_Tempat, tanggal lahir : Konohagakure, 10 Oktober 19xx_

_Riwayat pendidikan_

_Sekolah Dasar: Konoha Elementary Private School (5tahun)_

_Sekolah Menengah Pertama : Suna Young AuBerge Wohnlich (dua tahun)_

_Sekolah Menengah Atas : Ame Briliant (dua tahun)_

_University of Konoha Excelent (tiga tahun) : Strata satu_

_University of Konoha Excelent (sedang berjalan) : Strata dua_

Shikamaru kini mendesah. Andai dulu ia tak menolah tawaran memasuki kelas percepatan mungkin ia telah mengecap perguruan tinggi.

'Padahal dia telah memaksaku ikut bersamanya. Ugh, dasar bodoh!' Shikamaru tercekat. Sekelebat pikiran aneh lewat didalam otaknya. 'Dia telah mengajakku untuk mengikuti kelas percepatan. Siapa dia? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?'

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino pelan. "Shikamaru..., anata naze?" Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar terjadi disini.

"Ino, tolong masukkan semua data ini ke flashdisk. Tolong katakan pada sensei aku ke ruang kesehatan. Kepalaku sakit," Shikamaru meninggalkan flashdisk dan keluar kelas sambil memegang kepala dengan raut wajah kesakitan yang tertahan.

"De... demo, oi Shikamaru," teriak Ino. Terlambat Shikamaru telah menghilang dari kelas. "Ah, lagi-lagi ia bersikap begitu. Aneh sekali."

Tak membiarkan dirinya termangu lama, Ino memasukkan data yang di minta pemuda Nara itu dan merapikan laptopnya. Tanpa gadis berkuncir itu sadari, Sasuke telah menghilang dari tempat duduknya dan mata zamrud yang menatap tajam tiga orang yang kini telah meninggalkan kelas.

_**End of flashback**_

.

Segala yang berhubungan dengan sensei berwajah manis itu tidak baik. Pemuda Nara itu pun menepis pikiran mengenai sensei yang telah mengalihkan pikirannya selama satu minggu ini dan kembali menatap whiteboard yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas.

'Setidaknya sekarang ada waktu untuk tidur,' pikirnya sambil memposisikan kepalanya untuk tidur.

Hem, Shikamaru..., kau sedang rapat, kan? Mengapa malah tidur? Disitulah uniknya seorang Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir di bulan April. Merupakan waktu-waktu yang tepat bagi keluarga, teman bahkan pasangan untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan di musim semi. Berbagai macam festival diadakan sejak awal musim semi tahun ini seperti Setsubun di awal musim semi, Hinamatsuri pada awal bulan maret, Hime no miya di tanggal 15 maret, Shibun no hi pada tanggal 20 Maret, kodomo no hi pada tanggal 5 Mei, dan Hanami yang diadakan sari minggu keempat bulan maret dan minggu pertama bulan April dalam skala besar dan kecil diadakan menyambut kemeriahan mekarnya ikon ibu kota negara Api itu. Memang dimana-mana bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah. Pemerintah kota sengaja menanam pohon sakura di seluruh titik keramaian kota Konohagakure bahkan merupakan pohon wajib yang harus ada disetiap pekarangan dengan ukuran tertentu dan jalan-jalan yang memiliki taman.

Konoha High School tampak sepi. Para siswa sengaja dipulangkan lebih dulu agar bisa menikmati acara puncak musim semi. Tapi semua kemeriahan musim semi sepertinya tak akan dinikmati oleh _sensei_ berambut jabrik itu. Kini ia berkutat dengan peta-peta yang terpampang rapi diruang perpustakaan yang tidak dihuni oleh siapapun.

"Coba beri aku satu alasan, kenapa seorang elf seperti aku yang harus melakukan hal seperti ini, Umino-_san_?" tanya Naruto seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Apa dunia atas kekurangan peri angin hingga aku harus mengurus wilayah Konoha Pusat?"

Iruka tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana kalau jawabanya ya."

"Tapi perfektur ini sangat luas dan biasanya ditangani dua _fairy_. Dan itu pun dibawah pengawasan angel," empat buah sudut siku-siku baik sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Sekarang apa? Seorang elf menangani perfektur ini. Apa sih yang dipikir nenek yang sok muda itu sih!" lanjut Naruto lagi. Tangannya melingkari beberapa tempat sambil melihat catatan kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Hiruzen-_sama_ percaya padamu, _Namikaze-sama,"_ ucap Iruka yakin. Pria yang memiliki luka gores dihidung itu tersenyum tulus. "Hingga dua minggu ini, angin musim semi harus berhembus lembut di seputar perfektur Konoha Pusat. Pastikan anda tak menggunakan angin perkekuatan besar. Anda pasti tahu, butuh waktu lama untuk mengembangkan kelopak sakura."

Iruka menghentikan penjelasannya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada pintu masuk perpustakaan. "Sepertinya anda ada tamu, Namikaze-_sama_. Selamat bekerja. Saya akan datang lagi. Jaa...!"

"Kaliaan benar-benar...," suara Naruto tertahan setelah mendengar pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda berkuncir membuka pintu. Iruka telah menghilang dari ruangan dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya.

"_Sensei_? Anda masih disini?" tanya pemuda yang membuka pintu itu.

Di belakang pemuda itu terdengar pula suara bariton yang amat dikenal sensei bermata sapphire itu.

"Shikamaru, _dare_ _desuka_?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian ikut melangkahkan kaki kedalam kelas. "Sensei?"

Naruro menarik napas perlahan, berusaha tak terlihat panik.

"A~ Shikamaru-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah sekolah telah berakhir siang tadi? Kenapa masih di sekolah?" tanya Naruto ramah. Kemudian segera saja ia membereskan peta-peta yang bertebaran di meja.

Shikamaru melirik sasuke dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Ada barang tertinggal. Kami datang menjemput," jawab Shikamaru sekedarnya dan masuk ke ruang perpustakaan.

"Dan barang itu tertinggal diperpustakaan? Aneh sekali," ucap Naruto membelakangi Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Ia mencurigai kedua orang ini.

"Saya mendengar suara berisik dari ruangan ini," suara berat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Sepertinya lebih mencurigakan seorang _sensei_ matematika mengobrak-abrik gulungan peta di perpustakaan. Saya kira pelajaran dot metrik belum diajarkan di kelas 2 SMA?"

Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto mendesis pelan. Perpustakaan pun hening untuk beberapa saat.

"_Sensei_, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru membawa beberapa gulungan peta di bahunya. Sepertinya ia selesai merapikan peta-peta yang ada. "Saya kira, hadiah masing-masing lima pertanyaan itu bisa digunakan sekarang, bukan?"

Deg! Jantung Naruto berdegup keras. Ingatannya kembali pada awal ia masuk ke Konoha Hgh School.

_...Tapi saya tidak suka menjawab dengan jawaban simple saja. Saya akan memberikan sedikit yah, mungkin kuis. Siapkan diri kalian. Yang bisa menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu saya akan memberi dia kesempatan untuk dia bertanya kepada saya tiga kali._

Sedikit rasa menyesal timbul akibat ulahnya melakukan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang. Untuk urusan strategi, ia kalah saing dengan pemuda Nara.

"Ne~ Shikamaru-_kun_, jangan melebih-lebihkan! Hanya ada tiga pertanyaan, kan? Jadi ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Shikamaru dan Sasuke bergantian. Ia berjalan menuju bangku terdekat dan kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, tiga pertanyaan dariku. Pertama, saya telah mencari data tentang anda. Tapi data-data yang saya terima cukup aneh dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Bolehkah saya tahu siapakah anda sebenarnya?"

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan ekspresi _sensei_ yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sebuah senyuman terpancang di bibirnya _sensei_ itu. Pemuda Nara langsung mendengus tak senang.

"Pertanyaan kedua, apa yang anda lakukan pada Hinata disini minggu lalu? Sepulang piket ia berubah."

'Dia memperhatikannya. Bahkan hal kecil. Hemm, begitu ya?' Senyuman sensei muda itu kini berubah menjadi serengai. Sekilas ada sebuah kilatan dimatanya.

"Pertanyaan ketiga...," Shikamaru mendekati bangku yang diduduki bangku sebelah kiri sang _sensei_ kemudian tersenyum.

"Setelah anda menjawab dua pertanyaan sebelumnya, Namikaze sensei," lanjut Sasuke kemudian menduduki bangku sebelah kanan.

'Ugghh, aku terjepit," batin Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, sebutir keringat bergerak menyusuri pelipis kirinya.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

_**Flashback**_

.

Setelah Ino memberi data ke Shikamaru melalui flashdisk, malamnya pemuda Nara langsung membuka data yang dimaksud.

.

.

_Riwayat Hidup_

_Nama : Namikaze Naruto_

_Alamat terbaru : Konohagakure_

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menatap tak percaya data yang da di hadapannya. Bagamana seorang _sensei_ bisa menyerahkan data yang tak lengkap seperti ini kepada negara?

_Tempat, tanggal lahir : Konohagakure, 10 Oktober 19xx_

Berarti ia lebih tua beberapa hari, pikir Shikamaru sambil mengingat hari lahirnya yang ada pada tanggal 22 september pada tahun yang sama.

_Riwayat pendidikan_

_Formal_

_Sekolah Dasar: Konoha Elementary Private School (lima tahun)_

_Sekolah Menengah Pertama : Suna Young AuBerge Wohnlich (dua tahun)_

_Sekolah Menengah Atas : Ame Briliant (dua tahun)_

_University of Konoha Excelent (tiga tahun) : Strata satu_

_University of Konoha Excelent (sedang berjalan) : Strata dua_

.

.

"Dia, seseorang yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam kepalaku. Klu-nya kata 'percepatan'."

.

.

Shikamaru mengambil selembar foto diatas kasurnya yang terlihat aut-autan karena penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dimana-mana. Terlihat puluhan remaja berpakaian seragam SMA berjajar membentuk pola setengah lingkaran. Seperti sebuah foto pesta perpisahan kelulusan. Shikamaru menatap satu-persatu wajah-wajah yang ada disana dan kemudian matanya tertumpu pada siswa dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah. Berbeda dari yang lain, ia terlihat lebih muda. Duduk tepat ditengah menandakan ia menempati rangking tertinggi diangkatannya. Ada yang berbeda dari yang sekarang, pemuda itu menggunakan kacamata dengan dandanan rambut shaggy dengan potongan pendek.

"Style rambut yang sangat berbeda. Umm, dia terlihat lebih muda dari pada yang lainnya."

Mata kuaci itu melanjutkan pembacaan datanya.

_Informal_

_Kursus bahasa Inggris_

"Berarti dia bisa bahasa Inggris. Bagus!"

_Kursus bahasa Jerman_

"Dua bahasa? Ich li be dic?"

_Kursus bahasa Korea_

"Dia itu tergila-gila dengan bahasa ya?"

_Kursus modern dance_

"Dan dia ingin jadi penari juga. Ah mungkin ini cara dia berolahraga!" Shikamaru tersungut-sungut .

_Pelatihan pemprograman_

_Pelatihan kepribadian_

Poor Shikamaru. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa foto yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan sang sensei. Semakin ia perhatikan, ia semakin bingung.

"Dia seperti banyak kepribadian dalam satu tubuh," gumam pemuda Nara itu frustasi. "Manakah dia yang sebenarnya?"

_Pengalaman kerja :_

_Freelance translator : tahun 20xx sampai sekrang_

_Asisten peneliti : tahun 20xx- 20xx : 4 tahun di Univeersity of Konoha_

_Guru SMA : mata pelajaran Matematika_

_Nama Orang Tua/Wali :_

_Bapak: Namikaze Minato_

_Ibu : Uzumaki Kushina_

_Anak ke : 2 dari 2 orang bersaudara_

_Nama saudara : Namikaze Kyuubi_

_Status : belum menikah_

"Huahh benar-benar memusingkan!" Shikamaru berteriak frustasi di kamarnya. "_Mendokusai_..._mendokusai_..._mendokusai_...!

Tangan Shikamaru beralih mengambil telepon genggam yang teronggok bisu diantara tumpukan kertas-kertas data mengenai _sensei_ bermata sapphire.

'Bermata shappire?' pemuda bermata kuaci itu memicingkan matanya.

'Agghh! Sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tentangnya?'

Nada tunggu terdengar dari speaker telepon genggam.

"Ya," suara berat terdengar dari seberang sana. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi bib tanda telepon dimatikan.

Shikmaru mendesah pelan kemudian melepas ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai bebas. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-getuk meja belajarnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai rambutnya perlahan. Tak lama telepon genggamnya berdering kembali .

"Bicaralah,"

"Data-data tentangnya sedikit dan tidak jelas. Foto-fotonya mengindikasikan dia orang yang tertutup. Tak pernah berdekatan atau mempunyai teman yang benar-benar dekat. Ia selalu menyendiri."

"Begitu?"

"Begitu? Cuma itu reaksimu?"

"Hn."

'Apa-apan dia? Sampai kapan dia menjadi oarang yang irit bicara seperti ini,' keluh Shikamaru.

"Selain itu, dia seperti orang yang memiliki banyak kepribadian."

"Berkepribadian ganda, kah?"

"Uchiha! berhenti bertingkah polos! Kau tahu yang kumaksud! Ugghh sebentar telingaku panas."

Shikamaru menarik rambutnya frustasi dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemari. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu. Sebentar kemudian ia menemukan headsetnya.

"Bukan hanya berkepribadian ganda, tapi banyak. Ia bisa berubah-ubah sifat pada banyak orang," ucap pemuda Nara setelah memasang headsetnya.

.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

_**Flashback**_

.

.

Sebelum kedatangan Shikamaru dan Sasuke

.

.

"Namikaze-_sama_," panggil Iruka pelan.

Naruto melirik sebentar kemudian menatap kembali peta yang ada dihadapannya. Mulutnya merapalkan mantra-mantra yang biasa ia gunakan. Berharap angin musim semi bisa berhembus pelan dan merata di wilayah Konoha Pusat sehingga kelopak sakura tak habis berguguran sebelum waktunya.

"Namikaze-_sama_. Tolong dengarkan saya," panggil Iruka dengan nada memohon.

"Aku mendengarkan, Umino-_san_," jawab Naruto begitu ia selesai merapalkan mantranya.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa Hiruzen-_sama_ mempercayakan perebutan warisan kerajaan yang telah dicuri itu kepadamu bersama pemuda Nara dan Uchiha?"

"Seandainya aku tahu jawabannya..," suara Naruto tercekat. Sensei bermata sapphire itu menutup matanya perlahan, menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengambil gulungan peta yang lain "Namun aku yakin anda lebih mengetahuinya, Umino-_san_."

"Karena tak ada yang mampu selain anda. Walaupun gagal dan semua temanmu diisolasi tetap saja anda telah berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan musuh. Walaupun tidak membawa warisan kerajaan kembali namun itu... itu sebuah kemenangan besar!"

Umino Iruka, salah satu guardian dari kerajaan atas. Sifatnya selalu lembut dan jujur terhadap siapa saja. Namun kadang ia tak bisa membedakan kapan ia harus bersikap lembut dan terlalu jujur seperti sekarang ini.

"Dan itu akhir dari segalanya. Mereka berdua menghilang dariku." Suara yang amat datar, tanpa emosi dan terlalu pelan untuk didengar oleh telinga manusia biasa.

Naruto membalikkan badannya. "Apa anda tak bisa membantuku menyelesaikan ini, Imuno-_san_!" sebuah senyuman terpampang diwajahnya.

Iruka tertegun. 'Dia membelokkan pembicaraan.'

Sang guardian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tugas anda, Namikaze-_sama_. Saya tidak bisa membantu. Lagipula saya akan mengacaukan pekerjaan anda bila saya ikut campur tangan. Ini bukan spesialisasi saya."

"Kalian, makluk atas memang suka seenaknya. Apa anda tahu, Imuno-_san_? Aku masih punya banyak lembar jawaban yang harus diperiksa. Menjadi seorang _sensei_ itu susah-susah gampang. Benar-benar menguras waktu luangku di puncak musim semi ini."

"Cobalah lebih ikhlas. Dengan ikhlas pekerjaan sulit terasa mudah."

"Berbicara lebih mudah dari pada prakteknya."

"Anda pintar berpetuah, Namikaze-_sama_."

"Arrgggghhh?"

"Semangat!"

"Coba beri aku satu alasan, kenapa seorang _elf_ seperti aku yang harus melakukan hal seperti ini, Umino-san?" tanya Naruto seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Apa dunia atas kekurangan peri angin hingga aku harus mengurus wilayah Konoha Pusat?"

.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

'Ugghh, aku terjepit," batin Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, sebutir keringat bergerak menyusuri pelipis kirinya.

Suasana hening menghiasi ruangan perpustakaan itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"_Sensei_, anda membuat saya menunggu," bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri Naruto. Hal ini sukses membuat Naruto melunjak kaget walau cuma dalam hati.

'Di-dia masih seperti yang dulu,' batin Naruto. 'Aku senang dia tak berubah. Tapi pujian ini tak tepat diucapkan dalam keadaan seperto ini."

Naruto berdiri, bergerak menjauhi Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Setelah tiga langkah, ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Shikamaru dan Sasuke selembut yang ia bisa. Mencoba menyalurkan beribu-ribu perasaan yang tak mungkin ia sampaikan dalam satu kata. Perasaan yang tak mungkin ia ungkap saat ini. Masa hukuman ini belum habis dan ia tak mau menambah masa hukuman. Selain itu masih banyak misi tertunda yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi tanpa mereka berdua ia bingung apakah ia bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

Sedang Sasuke yang ditatap begitu lembut langsung menyentuh dadanya yang seperti penuh akan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang entah apa mengisi rongga dadanya yang membuat dadanya serasa sesak.

"Jawaban pertanyaan pertama." Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dan menurunkan tangan dari dadanya. "Shikamaru-_kun_ terlihat sangat tak sabar, ya?"

"Ckk, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru mendengus. Merasa ditatap dengan lembut ia langsung merasa risih.

"Aku tak hanya bekerja disini saja. Untuk menjaga identitasku, semua data-data tentangku dirahasiakan oleh emm, bisa dikatakan sebuah organisasi mungkin," jelas Naruto singkat. Dalam hati Naruto merasa geli, dunia atas ia ibaratkan dengan sebuah organisasi. "Aku rasa kalian berdua cukup paham maksudku."

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya tanda ia berfikir. 'Apa dia agen khusus? FBI begitu? TIDAK MUNGKIN!'

"Shikamaru-_kun_, kamu punya banyak waktu senggang ya? Kenapa kamu ingin mencari-cari data pribadiku, Shikamaru-_kun_?"

Shikamaru menelan ludah, bingung. Sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia jadi seperti ini. Ikut campur urusan orang lain. Bukankah kegiatannya ini sama saja dengan men-stalker. Sial, ini semua gara-gara mimpi buruk itu.

"Ketua kelas dua-A, apakah kamu memiliki masalah denganku?"

Keadaan berbalik. Shikamaru yang tadinya ingin menyudutkan sensei yang imut ini malah berganti ia yang tersudut.

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Shikamaru. Tegang. Dalam hati Naruto bernafas lega. Namun masih terselip sedikit rasa ingin tahu. Apakah mereka sudah mulai mengingat tentangku? Apa ini berarti masa hukuman hampir berakhir? Mengapa Gaara tak memberi tahuku? Gaara, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

"Jawaban pertanyaan kedua, kami hanya berbincang-bincang di perpustakaan. Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Ah, jangan katakan dia adalah kekasihmu? Hmm, berarti lain kali aku harus minta izin padamu, begitu? Apa perlu aku menceritakan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Hyuga, ketua?"

"Ckk, tidak perlu _sensei_. Sepertinya saya terlalu berlebihan."Akhirnya Shikamaru berbicara. Ia harus menyelamatkan diri dari situasi yan mulai tak terkendali ini. "Maaf, _sensei_. Saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hyuga Hinata-_san_ akhir-akhir ini."

"Umm, begitu ya? Shikamaru-_kun_ memang ketua kelas yang baik ya? Perhatian terhadap teman-temannya." Naruto tersenyum sambil melirik Sasuke. "Trus apa pertanyaan ketiganya Shikamaru-_kun_?"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya rasa pertanyaan ketiga disimpan untuk nanti-nanti. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu Namikaze-_sensei_," ucap Shikamaru kemudian membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya.

"_Konbanwa, mata ashita_," ucap Shikamaru kemudian berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sedang Sasuke menatap dalam sensei berambut kuning itu sejenak dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

"_Mata_ _ne_," jawab Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Sedikit banyak ia berhasil tidak merusak properti perpustakaan seperti kejadian bersama Hinata atau di kantor saat ia tak mampu mengendalikan amarahnya.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

.

.

Mata sapphire itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah beberapa kali membolak balik badan mengganti posisi tidur, namun tetap saja matanya belum mau terpejam. Apa lagi ini? Semakin membuat kepalanya pusing. Wajah Sasuke dan Shikamaru silih berganti di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah gulungan film yang diputar perlahan, membuat ia teringat masa-masa saat dunia atas masih aman.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

.

Dunia Atas. Dunia yang penuh dengan warna. Dunia yang penuh dengan energi positif. Dunia tempat segala kebaikan berlimpah ruah. Tiada pembedaan diantara makhluk atas, semua di rangking berdasarkan kemampuan. Disanalah pemuda berambut kuning emas dan bermata sapphire dilahirkan. Namun benarkah dunia dan segala persaingannya sebaik itu?

"Temee..., temee...!" teriakan itu menggema di seluruh lapangan di sebuah sekolah yang hanya ada satu di dunia atas menyebabkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya langsung menatap tajam, atau entahlah seperti suatu kebencian. Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sebelas belas tahun berlari-lari mengejar pemuda berambut emo yang ada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Dobe, kau berisik!" jawab Pemuda berambut emo dengan wajah yang datar. Ia menghentikan langkah kaki dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat pemuda yang berlari dibelakangnya. Matanya menyipit meremehkan namun sekilas senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah lihat pengumuman nilai hari ini, Teme? Aku yakin bisa mengalahkan kau dan Shika-_kun_!" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Dobe itu. Ia kini berada disamping pemuda berambut emo dan mengiringi langkah sahabatnya. Rambutnya yang kuning terang, berkilau diterpa cahaya mentari pagi bergerak lembut mengikuti angin seakan segumpal kapas. Deru nafas terdengar keras menandakan ia telah berlari jauh.

"Kau terlihat yakin, Dobe. Seingatku kau selalu dibawahku dan Shikamaru," ujar pemuda berambut emo. Iris matanya memancarkan kepercayaan diri yang kuat.

"Lebih dari sekedar yakin, Teme. Aku bukan seperti kau, anak ayam yang sok keren dan rusa pemalas yang selalu tidur di kelas itu. Menyebalkan. Kalian itu makan apa ha?"

"Apa? Anak ayam...!" suara remaja berambut emo terporong suara yang terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara yang tak menyenangkan di pagi hari, Naruto? Seperti wanita-wania yang suka bergosip," suara berat menimpali dibelakang pemuda berambut jabrik.

"He..he.., Shika-_kun_? Kapan datang.?" Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar. Keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Sial sekali, pagi-pagi ketahuan menjelek-jelekkan pemuda berambut pony tail itu. Naruto segera mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

"Hem, sepertinya kau lupa akibat menjelek-jelekkan temanmu, rubah." Mata kuaci melirik pemuda berambut emo, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan.

Shikamaru menggapai leher Naruto sebelum pemuda itu sempat melarikan diri. Tangan kanannya menjitak pelan kepala si rambut durian itu. Disambut gelak tawa dari sang korban.

"Dan ini hukuman dariku."

Jtak. Sebuah jari telunjuk mendorong pelan dahi Naruto.

"Gyyahh, Kalian bersekongkol!"

Semua mata mengarah pada ketiga pemuda yang bersinar itu. Seakan tidak ada ruang pemisah diantara mereka dan remaja tanggung itu. Seakan, ya? Entahlah.

.

.

"Peringkat 3? Lagi-lagi _elf_ itu mengalahkan kita!"

"Padahal dia hanya makhluk campuran, mengapa ia bisa?"

"Hah, kau lihat kan, dia bermain dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Nara. Wajar lah. Mungkin saja dia mempergunakan mereka."

Pembicaraan itu berhenti ketika sebuah pandangan menusuk mengintimidasi gerombolan yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman.

"Kalian saja yang terlalu sombong dengan darah kalian," desis Uchiha bungsu. Matanya menatap dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Peri-peri pecundang."

Ucapan Sasuke kontan membuat suasana semakin hening. Setelah melihat papan perngumuman sekilas ia meninggalkan gerombolan peri, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto langsung mengejar sahabatnya yang sedang emosi. Padahal ialah seharusnya marah. Lah kenapa si emo itu yang sewot?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan. "Teman-teman, maafin teme ya! Dia tak bermaksud kasar kok. Hehehe," ucapnya disertai cengiran khas lima jarinya. Setelah itu ia kembali mengejar Sasuke yang tekal menghilang dibelokkan tangga.

Gerombolan itu menarik nafas lega setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian seharusnya berpikir sebelum mengatakan hal itu," ucap Shikamaru pelan. "Selalu ada tempat untuk orang yang memiliki kemampuan dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

Ucapan itu menohok langsung pada mereka. Memang mereka sering memperolok kaum _elf_. Keturunan peri dan manusia. Memang termasuk kasus angka namun populasi elf meningkat dari tahun ke tahun walau tidak signifikan.

_Elf_ adalah makluk yang bisa disebut separuh peri separuh manusia. Semua _elf_ tak memiliki sayap dan tidak berumur sepanjang peri. Tapi mereka memiliki tubuh maupun wajah yang indah (atau sangat indah ?), telinga yang lonjong dan kadang kala memiliki kekuatan kaum peri. Kadang kala? Yah, sering kali keturunan peri-manusia hanya menghasilkan anak yang 'cantik' namun tak memiliki kekuatan seperti manusia. Mau tak mau mereka tidak diperkenankan tinggal di dunia atas. Sedang beberapa yang beruntung masuk ke akademi dunia atas untuk digembleng, setidaknya untuk menjadi prajurit dunia peri.

Uzumaki Naruto, _elf_ yng lahir dari pasangan Namikaze Minato seorang direktur perusahaan Namikaze Group dan Uzumaki kushina, peri angin yang kini telah mengundurkan diri dari dunia peri dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama Minato di dunia manusia, dengan segala konsekuensi. Ah, elf yang tinggal di dunia atas tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan nama keluarga sang ayah.

"Sasuke, kau disini?" suara remaja Uzumaki menggema di lantai teratas gedung sekolah.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mata sapphire langsung menyapu area atap itu. Disudut gedung terlihat pemuda berkulit pucat berbaring.

"Suke," panggil Naruto pelan. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati pemuda emo itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh yang pucat itu. "Masih marah?"

"Hn." Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa marah?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu sambil memiringkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa menatap bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn." Kali ini Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, 'suke. Kau tak usah memarahi mereka. Kau hanya akan menghabiskan energimu saja."

"Hn." Pemuda emo menolehkan wajahnya, menatap dengan pandangan tak suka. "Dobe, diamlah." Sebuah kalimat yang cukup menusuk. Namun tak berefek apapun terhadap pemuda yang pada disampingnya.

"Teme, kau mau membolos?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia bangkit dri tidurnya. "Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Semakin bagus kan kalau kau membolos. Posisi pertama akan jatuh ketanganku, Teme," sebuah serengai terlihat dari bibir. Naruto menupuk-nepuk pakaiannnya dan melangkahkan kakinya.

Jtak. Seperti de ja fu. Sebuah jari telunjuk mendorong pelan dahi pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, dobe. Ku tunggu kau di kelas," suara berat terdengar lirih di telinga kiri Naruto disertai hembusan nafas yang membuat si empu telinga sedikit tergidik. Sebuah cahaya merah terbias sejenak dan kemudian menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di atap sekolah itu.

"_Arigatou_ _ne_, Sasuke," bisik Naruto sangat-sangat lirih. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya lembut. "Kau selalu ada."

.

.

_**End of flash back**_

.

.

.

Seketika tangan kiri _sensei_ berkulit tan menyentuh daun telinga kiri. Merabanya pelan. Mata sapphire akhirnya tertutup sempurna oleh kelopak mata. Selanjutnya di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas yang beraturan. Menghantar setiap penghuni perfektur Konoha ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

Re-edit & re-publish by K**yo**u

* * *

.

.

"Ada yang aneh dengan jantungku," bisik pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mata onix-nya mengarahkan pandangan ke arah langit malam yang kelam pekat.

"Ini tak seperti biasa," ia menyentuh dadanya. Perasaan penuh apa itu? Perasaan apakah yang telah mengisi rongga dadanya yang membuat dadanya serasa sesak. Dan ia yakin ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi entah dimana.

Kriiieeekkk, suara pintu mengejutkan pemuda bermata onyx itu tapi tak membuat wajahnya melepaskan ekspresi stoik yang seperti telah terpatri di wajahnya. Matanya segera mencari tahu siapa yang berani memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Namun pupil mata pemuda ini melebar mendapati sosok kakaknya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"_Otouto_, kau sibuk?" sapa pemuda yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya. Matanya memiliki sorot yang sama seperti Sasuke namun lebih tajam. Rambut pun berwarna sama hanya saja style rambut panjang a la preman namun lebih tertata.

"Ada apa aniki?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tak biasanya ia dipanggil oleh kakak laki-laki satu-satunya ini. Biasanya mereka hanya saling sekedar saling menyapa ringan ketika berpapasan atau di meja makan. Mereka seperti berada di dua dunia yang berbeda.

Itachi, nama kakak laki-laki Sasuke, tak menjawab. Ia tetap melangkah menuju keluar kamar Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang akan ada sesuatu akan terjadi, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Ada apa? Kenapa kakak laki-lakinya yang biasanya tak menyadari keberadaannya, kini malah memanggilnya. Tak ada jawaban kecuali bunyi derap sepatu yang bergantian dan detak jam dinding kayu tua yang tertata rapi di ruang tengah.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author note :**

Melanjutkan fic yang bukan berasal dari ide sendiri benar-benar merupakan hal baru bagi saya. Ini sebuah tantangan yang besar. Saya melakukan sangat sedikit perubahan di beberapa chapter awal ini untuk selanjutnya akan merubah beberapa bagian jalan ceritanya. Bahasa yang digunakan oleh **Chooteisha Yori** untuk chapter 4, 5 dan 6 ini bahasa yang digunakan lebih mudah. Silahkan readers membaca di fic aslinya.

~Selamat Membaca~


End file.
